The End
by callmemisstayla
Summary: Death; defined as the end of life. End; defined as the final part of something. That's what the Hunger Games are, the end of 24 inncoent childrens life. Because no-one leaves that arena the same... SYOT CLOSED
1. The Beginning

President Snow rubbed his sore eyes. He had to deal with _another_ of Annie Cresta's breakdowns. Her victory tour was six months ago and she _still_ hadn't calmed down. He had half a mind to just kill her off, but then she was excellent bait for Finnick Odair and if she helped keep Odair in control, then Snow would have to put up with it. Snow was disturbed from his thoughts when there came a knock at his door.

"Ex-excuse me Mr P-President?" Snows assistant poked his head through the door.

"What?" Snow grumbled, not in the mood for fooling around.

"I was told to l-let you know th-that the...the uh...reapings are on." the man finally managed to get out. The man stood in the door, looking around awkwardly.

"Well, aren't you going to leave?" Snow barked out. As the bumbling man quickly scampered out of his office Snow made a mental note to fire in and hire an assistant with a brain.

To distract himself, Snow flicked on the television to see the official Hunger Games interviewer Caesar Flickerman come up on the screen, smiling as he dropped the famous hunger games line.

"Happy hunger games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour." Snow chuckled, his bad mood already forgotten.

"Indeed they aren't"

**DISTRICT ONE:**

Jasper Wynn

Jemima Ebony Dawson

**DISTRICT TWO:**

Torva Criath

Haleen "Hale" Stanton

**DISTRICT THREE:**

Saxon Klinge

FEMALE BLANK

**DISTRICT FOUR:**

Sebastian Foxx

Dawn Hazlewood

**DISTRICT FIVE:**

Preston O'flare

Juniper 'Junie' Englesberg

**DISTRICT SIX:**

MALE BLANK

Kalel Misaredian

**DISTRICT SEVEN:**

MALE BLANK

Tanberry Woods

**DISTRICT EIGHT:**

Aden Hanran

Rita Caverly

**DISTRICT NINE:**

MALE BLANK

FEMALE BLANK

**DISTRICT TEN:**

Adair Usher

Sarienna Runda

**DISTRICT ELEVEN:**

MALE BLANK

Blaze Elwood

**DISTRICT TWELVE:**

MALE BLANK

Emery Blake

So this is the **FINAL** list of tributes. The blanks will all be bloodbaths because I don't really want to kill off all the tributes early so don't bother asking to submit more. Read on for the actual chapters!


	2. District One Reapings

_Jasper Wynn_

"Don't slouch!" I roll my eyes at my mother. She does mean well but her efforts to move from the middle-class to the upper-class of the district is just becoming pathetic.

She reaches forward to smooth back my already neat slicked back red-brown, almost burgundy hair "Your hair would look good if you-"

"Calm down mum! I've got everything sorted." I give her a charming smile and she huffs before picking up one of her gaudy coats and calling out to my father that it is time to leave.

We leave the house, my mother walking between my farther and I. My father is the complete opposite of myself and my mother. He is rather quiet and shy, and spends most of his time on our trading business. Save for our hair, dark green eyes and tall height we are complete opposites.

"Now, when you volunteer don't be too quiet and make sure you look ready. And you have to make sure you are quick in case some other guy beats you too it. This is your second last year, make sure it counts. So remember, smile and show positive attitude. You won't be any good to anyone if you don't lose."

Years and years of acting like a rich socialite and doing everything to get into the in crowd has turned my mother into a bit of an airhead. I do love my parents, but I wonder how someone to timid could marry someone so ditzy.

"Oh yes I forgot you were volunteering." My father half mutters. I may act like a laidback guy who doesn't really notice or care what is happening around me but years of training has taught me to pay attention to the little details. And what I can tell is this is my father attempting is to be sociable and bring up a conversation with me.

"Yeah, that whole bringing honour to the district thing" I give him a smile that he returns but he doesn't reply and goes back to his timid self.

We spend the rest of the walk to the square listening to my mother's insane rambling. She's a nervous rambler.

When we get to the town square my father gives me and awkward pat on the back and my mother a quick kiss on the cheek before she struts off with my father following in her wake. I line up to get my blood tested and move to the seventeen year old boys section.

I move over to my friends, Satin Clifton, a very short and pale but wealthy boy, Onyx Van Burin, a huge and dim-witted boy. The person missing from our group is Amethyst Constance, a heiress who is such a big flirt, with her blonde hair and big blue eyes. I have a large group of friends but these guys would have to be my closest. Not sounding arrogant, but I was one of the popular people in school and training. Well, it's not like my mother would accept anything but.

I talk with my friends for a bit until the escort walks up to the stage, dressed in a fluoro orange get up that makes her look like an orange. She does the usual speech about the capital and the rebellion before she finally gets to the good part.

"Now this year we will be doing the boys first! Now this year's boy tribute...

While my mother thinks it is best to look get in early, be polite and the perfect gentleman that has been done before many times. I have my own angle, my own strategy that I am going to pull off or die trying. Literally

"Youlan Grate!"

Pause. the crowd turns to look at the boy mentioned who looks dead terrified. Last year was a bad year for district ones tributes. I knew that there was likely to be fewer volunteers that were willing to jump forward at first chance. The people who would volunteer this year would probably hesitate for a few more seconds. That's when I take my chance.

"I volunteer!" I say my voice loud and confident but not overly serious and planned out. Almost like a casual last minute decision to go down to the shops to buy the weeks food.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I walk through the parting crowd and grin where I see the cameras. I leap the starts to the stage two at a time. When I reach the orange-um escort-she blushes slightly.

"And what might your name be young man?"

"Jasper Wynn" I still act casual, as though we are friends having a normal conversation.

"Well, that is lovely. Now let's move onto the girl tribute shall we?"

"And the lucky District one female tribute this year is...Jemima Dawson!"

A girl slowly makes her way up to the stage with tears in her round green eyes. None of the girls seem game enough to volunteer this year and Jemima is forced to enter. I feel sorry for her but I guess that's just a part of the games. After all there can only be one winner.

"And now Panem, I present you with this year's tributes for district one. Jasper Wynn and Jemima Dawson!" the crowd sort of applauds politely and I can see tears still streaming down Jemima's face. I hide the sorrow I feel for her and keep the laidback look giving the audience a smile and a wave. Just as long as Jemima dies early I'm sure I will be fine.

I'm lead off the stage and into a room in the justice building. I chat for a bit with the peacekeeper and find out my family will be in to say goodbye soon. True to his words, my mother and father enter the room a few minutes later.

"Jasper!" my mother cries bursting into the room dramatically "I'm so proud of you! You did well. Although you did slouch a tad..."

"Mum" I whine giving her a pout.

"Oh I'm just messing, you did well." She pats my arm and smiles. Wow, I never knew my mother could joke.

"Well done son, I'm proud of you." My father says, patting me on the back. I smile at him. We may not be that close but it is still nice to have his approval.

"Thirty seconds" the peacekeeper says through the door. Mum starts to form another speech about how she is proud of me etcetera so I decide to shut her up mu pulling both my parents into a hug. I don't think we have ever shown this much affection for each other. Ever. But I guess I like it this way.

Wow, never knew the games could make someone this sappy.

When the peacekeeper comes back into the room to escort my parents out we don't exchange long goodbyes. Because for the first time I feel close enough to both my parents that we all know exactly how each other feels.

* * *

_Jemima Dawson_

_Ninety-eight...ninety-nine...one hundred._I brush my Waist length obsidian hair one last time and place the brush down on the vanity. I don't usually pay this much attention to my appearance, just put it in the usual waterfall braid and it's done. But today is special. Not good special. Bad special.

"Jemima, you ready to go?" my mother sticks her head through the door way.

I hesitate "Yes"

I follow my mum out of my room and to the front door where my dad is waiting.

"Ready to go, Ebony?" My dad always uses my middle name. My mum owns a book store with the kinds of classical books from back before Panem and so when I was born she wanted to give me a classical name-Jemima. And my dad is an eccentric writer so he likes the more trendy names. Eventually they agreed on my mother's choice Jemima as my first name and my father's choice of Ebony as my second name. Although my dad always calls me by my second name.

"Yeah, let's get this over and done with." I say and we head out the door.

We are all quiet on the way there. We all know we would rather be doing anything else then walking to the reapings. If this were a normal day right now I would probably just finishing breakfast and about to go prepare for my first client of the day. Thinking of this makes me remember a dream I had last night.

_I look around everywhere, and all I see is trees. I'm in some kind of forest. There is a scream behind me. A large male tribute who I remember from the games a few years ago is coming at me with an axe. I try to run, but can't move._

"_Come with me" I look to see a girl. I have seen her in this dream a thousand times before. I can't tell much about her, just that she has amazing grey eyes. The grey-eyed girl I call her. She holds her hand out to me and I take it and before I know it we're running. Away from the arena, away from the capital, away from Panem..._

This is not the first time I have had this dream. And I have no idea why, though. The amount of times I have tried to decipher this dream is endless but I haven't worked out what it means yet. Now any other person could go to a fortune teller and ask them but that would be rather inefficient as I _am_ a fortune teller.

I've always had strange dreams and premonitions, and so one day when I was seven my father decided to take me to a fortune teller who he believed could decipher my dreams. She told me that they were not hers to decipher as I have prophetic gifts. From that day it was my dream to become a fortune teller.

And so that is what I do. I have a little workshop set up at home. It's not much but it's great for me to be able to use my talents for something.

We soon get to the town square and I say a quick goodbye to my parents before lining up to check in. Once I have done that I go to stand with the rest of the sixteen year old girls. I try to find my small group of friends but give up as there are too many people. I feel the anxiety bubble in my stomach and tears well up in my eyes. I have to clam myself down so I don't have a nervous breakdown. I'm already considered a cry baby and bullied about my fortune telling this would just further egg people on.

I wouldn't normally be so worried about the reapings. In fact, usually it would be like a normal day as there were so many people in district one who trained and looked forward to volunteering for the games. But last year's district one tributes suffered particularly vicious deaths and from what I'd heard from the other girls at school there was no girl game enough to volunteer this year.

This year's escort dressed completely in fluoro orange struts up onto the stage and does her speech about the capital and the rebellion. When she is done she picks out this year's boy tribute, who is quickly replaced by Jasper Wynn a volunteer. I never knew his name but I remember he once made a joke about my fortune telling being fake. I don't like him.

When the escort moves onto the girls I feel my heart pounding louder and louder...

"Jemima Dawson!" tears well up in my eyes and start to spill out. Out of all of the years, it had to be this one. I slowly walk up to the stage where Jasper is standing casually as if nothing is wrong. I wonder how he does it.

* * *

"Oh Jemima" is the first thing mum say when she enters the room. I don't reply, just run into her arms. My dad walks in and I transfer my arms to him. I have started to hyperventilate by now.

"Shh, calm down, breathe" my dad say and leads me over to a couch. I sit between my parents as I try to calm down. I manage to get my breath back after a while.

But then they have to say their last goodbyes and it starts all over again.

* * *

**Jasper Wynn is by Nightlock Stained Lips**

**Jemima Dawson is by Emmeline C. Thournbrooke**

**So here we go everyone, this is the first chapter. I may be getting one or two more tributes from someone but other then that that is all I'm excepting. I know some people want all spots filled but I have a feeling the majority would rather there be filler tributes who are only mentioned (eg. The district three male got a two in training) then have a full list where some peoples tributes are killed off on the first day.**

**So anyway, I hope you all like the first chapter. Please leave me a review of how you think it went. And it would be great if the creators of these tributes could let me know how they think I went. Be honsest or I'll keep writing your tribute this way for the whole games and you will be stuck with it no how you planned.**

**So thats it, look out for the next updates (district twos up next and btw Deathnotuser07 if you are reading this I really need you to reply) now I'm off for a nice break to read some good fanfics! :)**

**Oh and I'm sorry about my excessive use of the word 'so'**

**~~Sexichick (yeah my username sucks but I made it ages ago and I can't be stuffed changing it)**


	3. District Two Reapings

_Hale Stanton_

"Give it back or I'll knock your teeth so far down your throat you will have to chew through your ass!" I stand there, hands on hips and glaring at my older brother Jace.

"Ohh, I feel so threatened! Little Haleen's gonna punch me!" he says in a mocking voice.

"Look, just leave me alone and go back to your knitting or whatever-"

"Kids! Stop yelling and get yourselves out of that door." Jace and I share the same look of disgust. The only thing we have in common is the dislike of our mother.

Jace gives me back my black boot that I slip on before quickly checking my white knee length dress is all in order.

"Haleen, if you don't get over here this instance I swear I will..." mum can't come up with a decent threat and so I walk past her and out the door.

For some reason I find it funny how we walk to the reaping. Jace walking up ahead of me not wanting to walk with me or mum, me in the middle not wanting to walk with Jace or mum and mum walking up the back not wanting to walk with me or Jace.

I think of my brother Maverick. He was my favourite person in the whole world. Even though he was like a normal career to everyone else to me he was kind, caring, funny and the perfect brother. After my dad, a past victor died he was the only sane one I was left with in my family. But when he was just fourteen he was entered into the games and didn't make it out.

So now I'm stuck with my little-caring mother and twenty year old brother who acts half his age.

Our house is close to what district two's citizens call the "city". The city is the centre of town where the reapings and other events occur so it doesn't take us long to get there. I don't bother saying anything to my brother and mother and go straight to check in. The peacekeeper at the front of the line takes a sample of blood to sign me in and I am sent to where the rest of the sixteen year old girls are situated.

"Hale!" I look around at the sound of my nickname and see my friend Slade standing opposite me in the boys section.

"Hi" I wave and smile.

"Did you hear who's volunteering for the boys this year?"

"No?"

"I can't remember his name but he's apparently very charming" he winks suggestively.

"He must be the first from this district" I say dryly.

"You know you love me. You really do." I hide my smile and turn to look up at the front where the escort Emerald something-a-rather is waiting for everyone's attention. Some people think Slade and I are something more than friends, but we really aren't.

"Welcome to district twos reapings for the 71st annual Hunger Games!" Emeralds shrill voice calls out through the speakers "First we will watch a short video on the history of Panem and the rebellion."

The screen flickers to life and the usual movie I'm sure everyone in this square has memorised by now comes on. Once it is over Emerald moves over to the big glass ball on the left side of the stage.

"And the female tribute for this year's games is" she drags the pause out for what feels like a year "Haleen Stanton"

Me. I'm a tribute. Just like dad and Maverick. I make my way up to the stage where Emerald is waiting.

"And you must be Haleen?" she asks.

"I go by Hale" I say. Up close I can see my reflection perfectly in her shiny clothes. Wavy dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Thankyou Hale, now why don't you stand over there while I pick out the boy tribute?"

I nod curtly and take my place. I wonder if this was how Maverick and Dad felt?

* * *

My fingers move over the soft fabric of the couch. I remember my dad saying once that he found this same room impressive, but then it was all blown out of the way when he got to the actual capital. I wonder if that's what it will be like for me.

I look up when the door opens to see my mother and Jace. Jace moves to lean against the wall, staying silent but mum comes forward. I am shocked to see a caring look on her face. A look I haven't seen since dad died.

"Hale..."

"What?"I instantly turn defensive. The only emotion I have seen from mum since dad died is rude.

"I-I'm sorry, really. I know you have been doing well in training, so please try to come home to me. I can't lose a second child to the games..."

I search her eyes for a few seconds before giving her a quick but awkward hug. I don't think I fully forgive her but considering I might not make it back I find it is best to at least try.

"Just remember that I love you. Take this, it was your fathers and brothers token in the games. I gave it to your father myself" She hands me a silver ring. It is just a plain band, too big to put on any finger other then my thumb.

"Thanks mum, I'll miss you" she pulls me into one last hug before leaving the room, wiping her eyes. I go to sit back down but realise that Jace is still here. It looks like he is struggling to think of something to say.

"Well don't hurt yourself" Jace looks like he is about to start yelling but he realises I am smiling.

"Whatever. Just try to come back alright? I mean mum seems to be nicer when you're around...so...yeah" he turns to walks out the door.

"Wait!" I call before he shuts it. He freezes right before he closes it and looks back at me.

"I'll try my best. Knit me a sweater for when I get back, yeah?" he rolls his eyes but I can still see the smile on his face as he closes the door.

* * *

_Torva Criath_

My reflection stares at me looking as it usually would. Pale skin, icy blue eyes and black hair that goes to the end of my neck with a fringe covering my forehead. I lose sight of myself as I bring the sword in my hand down on the dummy and it loses its right arm. I repeat the fluid movement several times destroying the dummies arms, legs and finally head.

Breathing heavily I put the sword down and take a break.

"You definitely will win if you keep that up" The noise startles me and I turn to behead the intruder as I have done to the dummy but I realise it is Lyis.

"I think we all know I will win no doubt" this sounds halfway between charming and threatening. I know Lyis well and she too knows me well but habits are habits.

"Well we better go now then. You won't be able to win by missing the reapings." I place the sword back on the rack and follow Lyis out of the shed. I shut the roller door and we are on our way to the city in the centre of town where the reapings take place.

Lyis and I are silent on the way there. We don't need to talk. We probably understand each other a lot. See when I was young I lived with mum who only came home now and then smelling like smoke and alcohol and I never knew my father. Once my mum never came home. I stayed on my own for a bit until the neighbour found out and I was taken to the orphanage.

Living in the orphanage was tough. Everyone was bullied by someone at some point. The caretakers mostly blamed it on the victim for not being strong enough to stop it. There was one group though that hated me in particular and would do everything to annoy me. And one day when they killed my only friend, a stray cat they did just that. I had run away onto the streets and stayed there for a while fending for myself.

But eventually Lyis found me. She pitied me at first but after a while I think she understood me a bit more and recognised me for what I am. A potential winner of the Hunger Games. I was signed up to training and have trained hard every since. Lyis has always pressured me to do well.

We finally get to the city where the crowd is watching the escort doing her speech up on stage. Whoops, I guess we are a bit late.

"See you after" Lyis simply says as a goodbye. I nod and go to sign in. The Peacekeeper there is a young woman. I put on a charming smile and come up to her.

"Hello, sorry I'm a tad late. The names Torva Criath." Her eyes look me up and down before she smiles and checks me in.

"Thanks" I wink at her before walking over to the rest of the sixteen year old guys. I move over to gather with my 'friends' in my section

"Torva, where were you mate?" one asks when they notice me.

"Oh I got a bit distracted" I smile as the group chuckles but on the inside I feel like stabbing each and every one of them. I guess friends is a bit too overrated. I would say more like people I tolerate so I don't look like a loner.

"So you planning on volunteering?" another whispers.

"Yeah, this is my year." On the outside I grin at them but on the inside smile evilly as I think of the damage I can do.

In the time we are having our conversation the girl Hale Stanton is chosen. I remember her being bullied by the other girls at the training centre because she was better than them. By a mile. I guess it will be good for me at the start to have her in my alliance but she will be a problem when we are splitting up, especially if it comes to a fight.

Once the escort Emerald is done talking to Hale she pulls out the name slip for a boy.

"Torva Criath" I go to volunteer when I realise I have been picked already. That was easy. In fact, if everything from now on is this easy then I have already got these games in the bag.

* * *

I sit calmly on the couch in what I call the goodbye room and wait for my visitors. The first to come is my group of 'friends' I pretend to laugh with them and accept their wishes of good luck counting down the minutes until they leave. When at long last they are told to leave Lyis comes in.

"So you didn't even have to volunteer." She sits down across from me.

"Yeah I guess." We sit in silence for a few minutes. Lyis and I both aren't really ones for small talk. She eventually stands up and claps me on the back.

"Good luck then, I'll see you when you get back?"

"Definately." Looking in my reflection I can see I have let my dark side out as I smile dangerously into a mirror. Those tributes won't know what hit them.

* * *

**Hale Stanton is by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer**

**Torva Criath is by deathnoteuser07**

**Okay guys I'm terribly sorry about the lack of updates for a while but I couldn't fully write the district two reapings for a paticular reason so instead I continued on with other districts. Then when I finally could write two I was busy with Easter etc. So to make up for it you are getting three at once!**

**Moving on I hope you all enjoy the chapters, I have tried my best to listen to everyones advice. Please help me improve my writing through reviews as hearing anothers opinion is always beneficial to my writing. And the creators of those tributes if you want me to change something about how I am writing these tributes just say on to the next chapter!**

**~~Sexichick**

**ps. And thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed, especially the long reviews. I love when people write what they think of the characters in the reviews so I have a good idea of how they are being perieved by someone who has not seen their submission form. **


	4. District Three Reapings

_Saxon Klinge_

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _An explosion could go off in the factory and I wouldn't notice. The only thing in my mind is the rhythmic thudding of my hammer against the nail. I put the hammer down and pull out the pop rivet gun, placing one in each corner of my contraption to hold it together.

"Saxon! I swear, you are death!" my head snaps up to see my little sister Renata standing in front of my work bench, hands on hips.

"Oh, hey Renata didn't see you there."

"Obviously" she rolls her eyes "mum and dad are waiting outside, we're heading to the reaping now." I put my work down on the bench, take off my safety gear and follow my sister out of the factory. Our parents are waiting outside for us.

"Saxon, how many times did I tell you not to go to work before the reapings? And look, you've gotten oil on your top." My mother instantly starts fussing over me.

"Calm down mum, I wasn't _technically_ working-"

"But you still went into the factory!"

"Yeah Saxon, you still went into the factory" Renata teases.

"Yeah okay, it's not like I can go back and change it so let's move onto a better topic?" My parents drop it and start talking about my father's work, although Renata looks a bit put out that I didn't get a real telling off. Renata and I both love each other but nothing can stop sibling rivalry.

I tune out of the conversation and think about what I will do after the reapings. I think first I'll go home for lunch and then go back to the factory to work on my invention. Work is always cancelled on reaping days but to me it is not considered work as working on inventions and building stuff is my favourite past time. I spend most of my spare time making my newest invention at the factory where I work constructing various electronic gadgets.

My newest invention at the moment is a device to scare away burglars since there has been a large outbreak of crime in our neighbourhood recently and mum has been getting very worried about it. It involves a trip wire that causes a heavy box to swing forward and into whoever sets it off. I would get something to send of an electric shock but I would have no source of electricity, so this will have to do.

"Ouch!" I yelp as Renata punches me in the arm- quite hard for a thirteen year old might I add.

"Well I was getting sick of your deafness. Now are you going to check in or get in trouble for being too dumb to hear anything around you?" I ignore my sister's jabs and take my place behind her in the line. I get checked in no problems and make my way to the area for seventeen year olds.

I wave to a few of my work buddies and exchange small talk but nothing much. I don't know any of them too well seeing as I'm always too immersed in my work to chit chat and I spend most lunch breaks working on my own personal inventions.

"Good morning district three!" the bright and happy escort for this year bounces onto the stage, speaking into his microphone.

I drift off as he keeps speaking into the microphone. I go over in my mind how the microphone works. The sound waves would hit the diaphragm and vibrate which would turn into an electrical current that then travels along the cord and busts out through the speakers. I of course know this from constructing various microphones in the factory.

_Whack!_

"Ouch!" I yelp as the guy next to me whacks me on the arm.

"You just got picked" he hisses.

"For what..." I trail off when I realise just what it is I have been picked for. I notice the whole crowd seems to be watching me and my eyes widen in shock. I was just reaped for the _hunger games_.

Eyes still wide and slightly disbelieving I make my way up to the stage where the escort waits for me.

"Bit of a daydreamer, aye" the escort winks at me and continues on with the girls reaping. How could he be acting so casual, I wonder. It's then that I realise I am on live camera and try to stay focused and keep a determined look on my face.

* * *

When my family enters the room I have been assigned to to make my last goodbyes I am walking around examining the strange decorations. Everything is either a metallic silver or dark blue and seems to have had so much effort put into it for something that is only used once a year for a soon to die tribute to say their last goodbyes to their family in.

I'm pretty sure my father thinks the same thing judging by the look on his face as he enters the room behind my mother and sister.

My mother walks steadily across the room and pulls me straight into a tight hug. She doesn't let go for a few minutes and by the time my father pulls her away she has tears running down her cheeks. Renata is also crying.

"It's okay" I try to reassure her, pulling her into a hug when I know that it most definitely isn't.

My father doesn't cry, but just pulls me into a hug, thumping me on the back.

"I have raised you to be a tough worker. You prove that to me in the arena." He says.

I nod and tell him I will but when my family leaves the room I can't help but feel like I have lied.

* * *

**Saxon Klinge is by perryperry**

**blah blah blah same as last chapter blah blah blah creators of characters let me know how I went.**

**~~Sexichick**


	5. District Four Reapings

_Dawn Hazlewood_

Willow, I need to find Willow. She was next to me one second and gone the next. Ever since my father died when I was fourteen I kind of took it on as my responsibility as the eldest child to help my mother look after my brother and sister. And losing my ten year old sister doesn't count as doing a good job.

I keep pushing through the crowd until I see her. Willow and I look very much alike. We both have sandy blonde hair that's tips are bleached an even lighter blonde at the end due to the amount of time we spend in the sun. We are both slim and built for long distance swimming, and tanned from the sun. Our difference though is Willow has my mother's baby blue eyes while I have my father's eyes. They seem to change, in the white sunlight you get on cloudy days they are a pale blue but then in the sunlight on clear sunny days they appear a sea green.

"Leave me alone!" I pay attention to what my sister is doing and when I realise who she is talking to I immediately storm over.

"Crow, what the hell are you doing to my sister?" Crow Barren, my arch nemesis. He decided he hated me back when we were only eleven. It was our first ever test for the training centre, a long distance swim. All the trainers looked at his big muscles and pegged him as a favourite right away. So of course when I won he immediately hated me. He loves finding ways to annoy me, for example bullying my sister.

"Oh, we were just having a...conversation" he smiles dangerously.

"Whatever Crow, just stay away from my sister." I pull Willow back through the crowd to where my mother and brother Zale are waiting for us.

"Are you okay? Did he say anything?" I immediately ask. This isn't the first time he has spoken to her and none of their other encounters have been very pleasant.

"I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it" she mumbles. I drop it for now, knowing that if my sister doesn't want to tell anyone then she would become an avox just so she didn't have to. When we get to mum she instantly scolds Willow for wondering off. I decide to get away and wave and head over to get lined up. Mum looks reluctant to let me go, knowing my plan but she knows I am set in my decision.

I gather with the rest of the seventeen year old girls in time for the reapings to start. We of course are stuck there listening to the usual speech about the districts rebelling and the capital taking charge and making them sign the treaty so that they should take part in the Hunger Games for as long as Panem shall thrive.

Usually I don't know much about history, in fact I don't know much about anything to do with school. I have always found reading difficult. The letters jumble up and I can't even remember which is which. But this bit of history I am a professional at remembering considering I am forced to listen to it every year.

The girl's reapings go first and the escort moves to the big glass ball that holds all the names of the girls in district four. Mine would probably be in there quite a number of times with me being one of the only district four girls to take out tesserae. My family is one of the poorer families of the district especially since my dad died so I have had to juggle school which I struggle with, working sewing wool from our pet sheep Daisy and then selling it as well as career training.

The escort slowly reaches her hand into the bowl and pulls out a name.

"Dory Foreshore"

"I volunteer!" The crowd forgets about trying to locate Dory once I call out. I make my way to the stage, keeping my expression impassive. When I join the escort up on the stage she puts her arm around me.

"Tell me dear, what is your name?"

"Dawn Hazlewood" I say simply.

"Well congratulations Dawn Hazelwood, you are the district four female tribute for the 71st annual Hunger Games! It's such an honour isn't it?"

"Yeah." _Something like that _I add on in my head.

* * *

My goodbye is tear-filled. Mum is crying, saying that I shouldn't go and that we will get by with what we have. Willow is crying saying she doesn't want me to go and that she needs me here. Zale...well, I don't really know why he is crying. He probably is just because we all are.

"Y-your just a ch-ch-chid and y-you shouldn't b-b-be d-doing this" mum sobs.

"Mum, you know we are struggling, and as Zale and Willow get older they are going to need more and more. Plus, I hate that we have to struggle, that we all get teased for our second hand clothes and that we can't even enjoy anything because we are always worrying about how much it will cost!"

"B-but what g-g-good will you be d-dead!" she cries.

"Then there will be one less person to look after. It's already done mum, just drop it and say a proper goodbye." She looks ready to protest but instead pulls me into a hug which I also pull Zale and Willow into.

"We'll be alright" I tell them, hoping and praying that we will.

* * *

_Sebastian Foxx_

Eleanor looks even prettier today I think as I watch her walking in front of me, listening to Mara talk. Her lips are a pale pink and her hair a bright blonde that brings out her eyes. She has very nice eyes, I could just get lost in them...

"Sebastian...Sebastian, are you listening to me?"

"What?" I spin around and ask Winston, probably a bit more agitated then I should be.

"Woah, I know you're always jumpy but I didn't realise you get cranky when I _speak_ to you now."

"Shut up Winston" I roll my eyes at him and he goes back to talking about how he is planning to volunteer today. I have no idea how I ended up friends with Winston, but I did. He is one of those popular guys the girls giggle about when they walk past and being friends with him has _somehow_ dragged me in with him.

"So do you guys know who's volunteering for the girls?" Mara turns around and asks us. We kind of put up with Mara. She is a short and skinny nobody, but she isn't _too_ annoying I guess, even though she sticks to Winston and I like glue.

"I heard of some girls who were thinking about it but no one really knows" says Duke from beside me. Duke is more similar in personality to me and is probably the guy I get along with the most.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough" Eleanor says as we arrive at the reapings and get in line to be checked in. Everyone goes through to their different groups and eventually it is just Eleanor and me.

"Well, good luck" Eleanor gives me a blinding smile. She has serious issues regarding men since she was attacked when she was a young girl, although we are relatively close.

"Yeah, same" I reply back and we head to our respective age groups.

Although I am in the seventeen year olds section and Winston is in the eighteen year olds I can still hear him bragging about volunteering. This annoys me how he is so sure he will get it. But I am allowed no time for brooding when the escort steps up onto the stage and launches straight into the story of the rebellion.

By the time she is up to the part about district three being bombed I have zoned out completely. I think every person listening to this must be half asleep, or if not bored to death. By the time she finishes I almost jump for joy. She goes to pick out the girl tribute first.

"And the female tribute is..."

The escort what's-her-face opens up the slip of paper.

"Dory Foreshore!"

"I volunteer!" The girl walks up to the stage. I remember her from training. She would beat everyone in any swimming race by a mile. Her face looks emotionless but slightly determined.

Once she announces that her name is Dawn Hazlewood the escort pulls out a slip for the boys.

"And the boy tribute for this year's games is...Ark Swells!"

"I volunteer!"

"I vo..."

I am definitely shocked by my last minute decision. I can tell Winston is too because of his trailing off right through his pre planned phrase. I'm thinking of declining but I realise this is the _right_ decision. I don't want to have to wait another year. And so I make my way up to the stage and tell the escort my name.

Sorry Winston, this is my year not yours.

* * *

"Son! This is definitely a surprise!" Is the first thing my father says when he walks through the door.

"Yeah I guess I'm a bit surprised too" I mutter looking down. My father is loud and confident and I guess he just wishes I could be more like him.

"I can't believe you're volunteering." My mum steps forward and wraps me up in a hug, looking on the verge of tears. I awkwardly pat her on the back.

"It's okay; I've been training since I was fourteen. Even if that's considered late for a career it's still a whole lot more training than some others." I try to reassure her.

"Yeah, you will be fine" she pulls away and sniffles, wiping her eyes quickly.

"Sebby!" and there goes my little sister Adelaide. She jumps on my back and clings to my shoulders. She loves using me as her own personal climbing gym.

"Hey _Addy_!" I say imitating her high pitched seven year old voice.

"Does this mean you get to be on the television?" she smiles and jumps down.

"Sure thing, you jealous?" she just pokes her tongue out in return.

"Times up." The peacekeeper from outside steps through the door and tells us. I give a one last hug and goodbye to each family member before my friends come in.

"Way to let me know mate!" Winston has his arms crossed but I think he looks a bit too relieved to be really angry.

"Yeah sorry mate, I didn't even plan it"

"Figured that much" he rolls his eyes and sits on the couch next to Mara.

"Well, Seventy-first games winner right in front of us, aye" Eleanor smiles at me. I smile back.

"Yeah, don't miss me too much."

We spend the rest of the time talking like normal. Winston carrying most of the conversation, Mara looking excited any time someone listens to her, Duke and I both adding in an occasional comment and Eleanor looking lively and happy as she talks. When it is time to leave everyone claps me on the back and wishes me good luck before leaving, eventually leaving just Eleanor behind.

"Really, good luck. You better come back." She smiles radiantly.

"I'll try my best" I feel the sudden urge to lean in and close the gap between us, to press my lips to hers.

"Well, see you soon then." She gives me a quick hug before leaving.

I hope I do.

* * *

**Dawn Hazlewood is by Peace Love Hunger games**

**Sebastian Foxx is by The Whispering Panda**

**Two things you should all know about me: I'm lazy and punctuation is not my strong point. So sorry for any mistakes and the fact that I'm too lazy to write a longer Authours note. Just imagine something along the same lines as the other chapters. Bye!**

**~~Sexichick**


	6. District Five Reapings

_Preston O'Flare_

I wind the string around the handle, the spring, back around the handle and secure it to the spring. I close the wardrobe door and smile mischievously. This is going to be epic. I go over to my brother Tarcus' bed. Tarcus looks almost exactly like me. We both have short messy blonde hair, pale skin, and are both much shorter and skinnier then other boys of our respective ages. The difference between us is that I have light blue greyish eyes while Tarcus' are brown.

"Tarcus, wake up! Mum says to get ready for the reaping!" I yell in his ear.

"Shut it Preston" Tarcus mumbles as he lethargically climbs out of bed.

"Mum says we are leaving soon"

"Whatever" Tarcus is as tired as ever as he opens up the door of his wardrobe. That's why the look of complete surprise on his face when he opens his (technically ours since we share the room) wardrobe is completely priceless. Mouth open, eyes wide and face covered in a red liquid.

"I. Will. Kill. You" my closest brother gives me a glare that sends me running from the room laughing.

In the kitchen my two eldest brothers Pheon and Dolphus, younger and only sister Carsen and mother are rushing around making sure we are all prepared for the reapings.

"I'm guessing you woke Tarcus up then?" Pheon, who is nineteen, laughs as he ruffles my hair in a fatherly way. Ever since our abusive father was killed by peacekeepers Pheon had become like the father of our family.

"You bet I did" I smile and sit next to Dolphus at the table. Dolphus seems to be the most affected in our family by our father. Even now he is gone, Dolphus is still slightly distant.

"What did you do to your brother? If he gets chosen in the reapings and goes up coloured in glitter, who knows what the capital would think of him!" my mother says.

"Mum, I'm sure the capital will love him if he is coloured in glitter. You know how wacky they are."

"I like glitter. It's pretty." Carsen states and we all smile at her innocence. The moment is broken though when Tarcus comes downstairs, ready and mess free.

"So are we going to leave now?" he asks. No-one replies. We just stand, grab anything we may need and go. I am the first to reach the door and as I pull it open shredded paper falls down on me. As everyone tries to hide their amusement I look to a smirking Tarcus.

"I will get you back" I tell him and we clear out of the house and start our trek to the town square.

Once we are there Mum, Carsen and Pheon find a spot in the audience while Dolphus, Tarcus and I check in and go to our separate age groups. In mine I catch up with my group of friends and start joking with them. Even on the day of the reapings I am at least able to make them smile. I am considered the class clown, that one student that always makes a comment that can have everyone in stiches. I guess today just isn't a day for laughing.

When the escort walks onto the stage dressed like a magpie I can't help but make a comment.

I cough and mutter "magpie" my friends and the others around me smile at this, and I feel quite satisfied throughout her speech about the rebellion. But when she gets to choosing the boy tribute a feeling of absolute dread settles in my stomach and I wish I could be anywhere else but here. Maybe I could even freeze time right here so no one is ever reaped. I would have no idea what to do if one of my brothers or I were reaped. Or maybe even one of my friends, or just one of my classmates. I just don't know what I would do.

I vaguely realise I have been holding my breath for a while when the escort chooses a slip of paper and reads over it before calling out;

"Preston O'Flare!"

I can't let my breath out, I can't move, I can't bear to see the looks on my friends faces and I definitely can't bear to go up to the stage and watch my family's devastated faces. But when do I ever get what I want? Someone gently pushes me forward and I numbly walk up to the stage.

When I join the magpie escort up on the stage, one look at my mother's tear covered face brings me back to reality. I start breathing again and try to put on a smile for the cameras, but I just can't. I remember the last time I couldn't bring a smile to my face, and that was when my father struck me on the chin with a knife as punishment for doing something I can't even remember now, when I was younger.

As magpie escort chooses the girl tribute I wonder if I will be seeing my dead father soon.

* * *

If someone asked me to recall my goodbyes to my family I think I could recall it in great detail.

I could tell them about how mum didn't seem to want to let go of me, how tears streamed down her face as she cried at the possibility of losing her son at the young age of fourteen.

I could tell them how Carsen seemed confused at first, but by the end she was crying and sobbing because mum was so upset.

I could tell them how Pheons usually laid back demeanour turned solemn as he gave me a hug and told me he knew I could do it.

I could tell them how Dolphus, who is usually distant and quiet, was the first one to rush into the room and give me a hug, saying he didn't want me to leave.

I could tell them how Tarcus refused to accept the fact that I had been reaped.

I could tell them how much it meant to me that they all cared so much, that they were there for me and they loved me.

But the only thing I could manage to tell them was "I'll miss you".

* * *

_Juniper 'Junie' Englesberg _

"-So really, it wasn't my fault. I was just sticking up for Sonny and when that idiot wouldn't let it go I punched him. But that was the only bit that the teachers really payed attention to. None of them even asked for my side of the story and when I tried to explain they got even _more _angry. And of course Mr Finster, that bastard already hates me and so he decided to suspend me!"

I take a deep breath after explaining my story to my mother. I have already told my father, after all he was the one who had to come in when I was suspended from school. He is very caring and gentle and doesn't like me getting into trouble. He is constantly trying to get me to think twice before acting, but my mother who is my best friend, is much more understanding.

"Don't worry Junie; you aren't going to get along with everyone in life. The best thing to do when you don't is to keep your chin up and be the better person." Classic mum, the best at giving advice.

"Yeah, I guess I probably shouldn't of punched him" I sigh "In front of the teacher" I smirk and mum and I can't help but laugh. After a while she coughs, which turns into a coughing fit and I pat her back until she is finished.

"Are you okay? Are you _sure_ you should be coming today?" I question. You see when I was fourteen mum was diagnosed with breast cancer. It came as a shock to the family and my father even took up a second job to support us. No matter how much I asked dad he would never let me take up a job and told me to focus on school (so in other words stay out of trouble). But all this did was make me feel guilty and I ended up stealing money from a middle-class family. I eventually told my father, but I still wish I could do more.

"Yes Junie, I've just got a bit of a cold this week I'm perfectly fine" I have a feeling that my mother sugar-coats everything about her being sick, but I guess it helps me to stay positive.

"I don't think any of us will make it unless we leave now" we look to see my dad smiling at the door and we get up off of my bed and follow him out of the house. I take one last look at my features before we leave. Pale skin, light blue eyes and sandy blonde hair to just past my shoulders.

We walk to the reaping with me between my parents until I talk my dad into giving me a piggyback and he carries me the rest of the way on his back, dropping me off at the check in line. I laugh, waving goodbye to my parents as they hold hands and find a spot in the audience. When they disappear from view I join the crowd of other fifteen year old girls. Once I am there a voice greets me.

"Junie!" I look to see it is Nancy Clearwater, a girl who has stuck to me like glue ever since I saved her ass one time when she was being bullied at school.

"Hello Nancy" I reply. I do feel sorry for her for having no friends but her clinginess really does get annoying. especially when she doesn't really like me. No, most of the people who hang around me only do it for protection.

I am saved from a long conversation with her when the escort steps up onto the stage and begins her speech. I pay no attention and only zone back in when she chooses the boy tribute, Preston O'Flare. He is small and skinny for his age and is in the year below me. I remember he was being bullied once by some jerks in my year and I was about to step in but he came back with a funny remark which made the crowd laugh at the bullies expense. I sort of figured out he was the class clown since all the kids from his year seemed to like him, even if he was a bit timid around the more popular kids.

When the escort goes to choose the female tribute I feel my heart thumping against my chest.

"Juniper Englesberg!"

No, I think. I can't go in the games. So many people need me. Mum and dad to help support them with mums cancer, the kids at school to stick up for them. I head up to the stage with tears of frustration in my eyes. I feel like swearing and yelling. Why, out of everyone in district five, did it have to be me?

* * *

"Mum!" the first thing I do when my parents enter the room is run to hug my mother.

"Shh, it's okay Junie" she soothes me, rubbing my back. She walks me over to the couch where I sit between my parents.

"Mum, dad, what do I do? The closest I have come to using a weapon is playing baseball-"

"Junie, calm down. You just have to do what's right." My father says, calm as always.

"But how do I know what is right?" I search my father's eyes.

"You, Junie" he says "Are the judge of that"

**Preston O'Flare is by Neb88 **

**Juniper 'Junie' Englesberg is by perryperry**

**So this morning I was like 'hmm, what should I do today? Homework, or write another chapter?' Ahahaha lol jks trick question of course I would write another chapter. So since I have dedicated all this time to getting this chapter done today I have come up with a way that you guys can help which will be explained later ehehe J**

**So anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. So my authors note doesn't make me sound like a rambling idiot I'm going to make my questions into a list-**

**1. What is your opinion on Preston?.**

**2. What us your opinion on Junie?**

**3. Something you liked about this chapter?**

**4. Something you think I could improve?**

**5. What do you know about how microwaves work, or just microwaves in general?**

**6. Aaaand what do you know about St. Valentine? (this and the question before is how you can help me with homework ahaha they are optional but if you know anything I will love you forever)**

**So answering those questions would make me soo happy! And the creators of Junie and Preston could write how they think I went with writing their character instead of their opinions on them since they already know about them since they created them.**

**And I'm pretty sure I mentioned this somewhere else but once again sorry about my excessive use of the word so. I swear, I will try to stop. but habits are habits, I guess.**

**And last thing, I made an improvised cover pic for the story since my weird flower thing I hade going on before didn't really scream out "Come read me!"**

**~~Sexichick**


	7. District Six Reapings

_Kalel Misaredian_

"Kalel, you look nice today. But I do have this ribbon that I think would go wonderfully with that dress." Mum says.

"No, I think I'm fine with this one"

"Are you sure..." she tries harder. My mother is more loving and caring but I guess I just don't really like that.

"Yep, I'm sure."

We sit in silence for a bit longer until dad stands up, his chair scraping on the tiles.

"We should go now. Are you ready Kalel?"

"Yeah, I just gotta go grab my shoes-"

"So in other words you aren't ready. Go grab them quickly or we will be late." There's dad, much more strict and stern but I much prefer that over mum.

I run up to grab my shoes, my long dark hair that is usually dead straight bounces behind me as I have curled it with the curler I received not long ago when I turned fifteen. My parents are fairly wealthy so we have plenty of money to spare.

When I make it back downstairs my parents are waiting at the door for me. We leave and start our walk to the reapings. The walk is silent and slightly awkward. My parents are usually out at work so we are not very close and I have had to look after myself a lot. I guess we just don't really know what to say to each other.

When we get to the reapings I say a simple goodbye to my parents before checking in. Once I join my age group I push through the crowd until I spot familiar auburn hair.

"Parker!" I call out. Parker turns around and when she sees me she waves and walks over.

"Hey, you are a bit late." she comments. Parker is my best friend, even though we are very opposite. She is gentle and tactful, while I am blunt and honest. She is considerate and kind while I am cunning and clever. She likes peace and unity; I will never back down from a challenge and am more independent. I guess we just make a good pair as we even each other out. I bring the adventure out in her and she makes me much lighter and happier.

"Yeah, mum was fussing over me again. I think she tries to make up for the time she spends away at work."

"At least she is trying" Parker reasons.

"Yeah...This year's escort definitely isn't a nature freak." I change the topic away from my parents and to the escort, who is dressed up in various animal furs.

Parker laughs "Yeah I think someone said her name is Delphi Dixie"

"Was her mother drunk when she named her?" I muse.

"Kalel!" Parker exclaims "that's rude!" I can see her hiding her smile.

"Nah...I'd say it seems pretty accurate." We can't hold our laughter and start to giggle. Our laughing is stopped when Delphi steps up to the microphone and starts the usual speech. Parker, being the good girl she is tries to pay attention while I don't even bother. By the end she has joined me in not paying attention too. But when Delphi chooses out a slip of paper from the girl's side, we both tune in again.

"And the lucky female tribute for district six is...Kalel Misaredian!"

I think I am shocked for a few seconds. Me...A tribute? The Hunger Games are deadly and there are careers who have had years of training, while the closest I have come is practising a few times with a fancy scythe my father owns, but I have never been one to back down from a challenge. I smirk to myself for a millisecond before putting on a blank and dazed expression.

"Oh, Kalel" Parker says so sympathetically from beside me. I give her hand a quick squeeze before walking slowly up to the stage, acting dumbfounded.

"I'm guessing you are Kalel?" Delphi smiles at me when I reach her. I nod slowly.

"That's lovely, now why don't you take a spot over there" she speaks to me as if speaking to an upset toddler.

Standing up on the stage, I act like I am definitely not ready for these games but one though runs over and over in my head.

_Challenge accepted..._

* * *

Well, this is awkward.

I sit in my own luxuriously decorated room I have been assigned to to say goodbye to my loved ones in, with my parents sitting across from me and neither of us saying a word. My mother suddenly reaches forward and grabs my hand.

"Kalel..." she trails off.

"What?" I ask.

"I..." she can't say anything else.

"I think what your mother is trying to say is that we love you and we hope you come home to us." my father steps in, with mum giving him a thankful look.'

"Yeah, thanks...I love you too" I somewhat reluctantly say back. I have always found goodbyes frustratingly mushy and hard to say.

And that's why I am going to try my best to make sure this isn't goodbye.

**Kalel Misaredian is by Neb88**

**Okay, another chapter. I'm sorry if this turns out to be a long AN but please just bare with me its mostly important-**

**So I have a two week break at the end of this week so you should all expect a lot of updates. I'm hoping that by the end of it I can get up to the interviews or maybe even the games.**

**Also I'm hoping to plan all the different Alliances sometime soon so if you have any suggestions on people for your character feel free to let me know, and if you decide you want your tribute to go in alone then let me know.**

**The feedback you have all been giving me is great! I think everyone at some point has mentioned the grammar mistakes which I am working on. Also a few have suggested a beta but for some reason I really don't like the idea of having a better so you are all stuck with just me for now :)**

**Also thanks for the homework help as well. Another fact about me-science (the microwaves) and Religion (Valentine) are not really my favourite subjects. Oh well, you can't enjoy everything in life.**

**I'm sorry for having to squish in a description of what each character looks like, I hate having to do this but I think it gives you a better idea of what they would be like.**

**Also the chapter names at the moment are definitely not very original but once the reapings are done trust me they will be much better.**

**So that is all I can remember now, but don't worry I'll remember a bunch of stuff I was meant to tell you guys right after I have posted this.**

**~~Sexichick**


	8. District Seven Reapings

_Tanberry Woods_

I step lightly over the dry leaves. It feels strange to be out here in the woods without an axe in my hand. I ignore this fact and breathe in and out, letting the light breeze carry my hair. My blood red hair, the cause of so much of my troubles. A girl in district seven with blood red hair is unheard of until now. I guess that's why the kids like to bully me so much.

_How's the capital?_

_Do you miss your rich friends?_

_Look out guys, next time shell come back with green skin!_

It got better after I left school to go to work in these very woods, but I can't always avoid the other kids. Especially on the day of the reaping. I take one last calming breath before calling out to my younger sister.

"Mable!" I hear the distant sound of her scurrying down a tree and running over. I don't have to explain, we just both start the walk into town where we will be meeting the rest of the family.

When our family ends up spotting us they make their way over.

"There you are girls, good to go?" dad asks beaming at us. We nod and continue the rest of the walk to the reapings. Mum and my older sister Bracken don't acknowledge us. They just keep talking about how wonderful and 'graceful' Brackens new dress is. I secretly think it makes her look like even more of a slag.

"-and see, the dress Tanberry is wearing doesn't look nearly as good as it did on you, Bracken." Mum finally acknowledges she even knows I am here.

"Yes, I guess she isn't just as pretty." Bracken says innocently, curling a piece of blonde hair around her finger. I don't miss the evil smirk pointed in my direction.

I feel the self doubt already. I look down at the white, turned grey dress. It was my grandmothers, and then my sister took it and now it is mine. It is a little too short for my liking but it is the only thing I have.

My father turns around after this and tries to get me involved in a conversation, like he always does. I guess it's nice to see that he tries unlike my mother, but he just doesn't really understand me. When I am virtually unresponsive he moves on to talking to maple, who is only a little less shy than me.

When we get to the reapings our goodbyes are very non-emotional. Mum simply says bye before waking of. Dad waves and says see you later in his normal bubbly way. Bracken just walks right off to start flirting with some nearby boys. Maple and I check in and I take her to the twelve year old section before going to the fifteen year old section myself.

I avoid the girls giving me death glares and join my small group of friends, Hana and Ivy. Hana is retelling Ivy story about the time she snuck out of the district again. Ivy nods along and says "Yeah" and "wow!" at the right times. Ivy and I have memorised a routine by now, with the amount of times Hana tells this story.

"Hey Tanberry!" Ivy looks glad for the distraction.

"Umm...Hi." I say awkwardly.

"Where were you?" Hana asks.

"Oh, I was just in the-uh-woods."

"Oh really, what were you doing?"

"Maple wanted to go." they both give me a smile and carry on the conversation. I look down and wring my hands awkwardly. They both are used to my shyness by now.

"Hey guys!" that's Ash, my best friend even though he does most of the talking when we are together.

"Hi"

"Hey"

I just smile at him.

"Aren't you meant to be with the boys?" Ivy asks.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd come and talk to you guys." he smiles.

We-well, they, keep on talking until the reaping starts and Ash gives me one last smile before sneaking back to his place. By the time I have stopped freaking out about him getting in trouble, the escort Terrant is picking out the girl tribute.

"The female tribute for his year is...Tanberry Woods!"

No, I think. What about my family and friends? Why is this world so unfair? I clench my fists, anger boiling inside me at the unfairness of it all. I join Terrant on the stage. In this situation I would normally shy away from the crowd, but my anger forces me to stand there, determination written on my face.

* * *

My goodbyes to my family goes...well, not how I expected.

Maple rushes in and gives me a hug, begging for me to try my best to get back. Tears stream down my face too as I hold her and try to reassure her. That is when mum steps in and tells me to stop being so weak. I decide to ignore her, but little Maple doesn't.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP! I am sick of you being so mean and completely ignoring the rest of us while sucking up to Bracken all the time!" mum and dad both look shocked while Bracken looks amused "And she isn't even smart, she is the dumbest person in this district, and I won't act like I don't hear all the guys talking about how she is only good for one thing!" Brackens face turns sour. Mum looks shocked to say the least.

"I...Uh...Goodbye" she leaves the room. Bracken follows, giving everyone left in the room daggers. Dad looks at the door unsure.

"Go on, dad" I sigh. He pulls me into one last hug and tells me he loves me.

"Come on, Maple" he holds the door open for her.

She gives me one last tight hug that stops me from breathing until she lets go.

"Please come back" she has gone from furiously yelling at our mother to a young, innocent child in a matter of a few minutes.

"I'll try" I tell her, deciding to try to win these games. For my definite favourite family member.

**Tanberry Woods is by Charliesunshine**

**Another chapter, sorry it took a bit longer but I was fairly busy for the last part of the week. The good news is that I now have a two week break so I will be updating much more regularly! We only have a few more reapings to go, then all the pre games stuff before we can finally get to the good part! Now I'm getting all excited, there may be another chapter sometime today, or tomorrow at least.**

**I liked the question thing, I might do that again this time J**

**Opinions on Tanberry?**

**Your favourite tributes so far?**

**Predictions for tributes? (like what will they do in the arena, do you think they are hiding something etc.)**

**Anything else you want to say?**

**That's all I can think of for now anyway. I might go now and start the next chapter. Bye!**

**~~Sexichick**

**(Did anyone else notice I didn't use 'so' once it that AN. So proud!) **


	9. District Eight Reapings

_Aden Hanran_

"Aden?" I look up into the beautiful face of my wife, Colleen. I put my finger to my lips, to show her to be quiet and beckon her over to me. She pulls her jumper around herself more and comes to stand next to me. I wrap an arm around her waist as we stare at some of the most important people in my life.

"It's amazing how quick they've grown" She whispers softly, looking up at me with her blue eyes, the same blue eyes as our beautiful daughter Logan, or Lola as we like to call her. While Lola got my bright red hair and her mother's eyes, her twin brother Hunter got my hazel eyes and Lena's blonde hair.

"mmh" I give her a kiss on her head and mumble into her hair. It's the moments like these that get me up in the morning. Its moments like these that Lena and I are both fighting for, that my parents fought for.

As much as I would love to stay here all day, Lena in my arms while Lola and Hunter sleep peacefully there is a knock at the door that I go to answer as Lena goes to keep getting ready for the reaping.

"Red! Good to see ya!" I am greeted loudly, with a thump on my back from my best mate and fellow rebel, Jak Corter. I welcome him inside and go to get Colleen. We each choose a twin to carry (I take Lola as she is a bit heavier than her brother) and head out the door with Jak.

"So Red, how have you been? Haven't seen you and Colleen since last meeting! The twins have grown so much-"

"Could you be any louder?" Colleen hissed what we were both thinking. If anyone knew about the rebels meetings...then we were screwed.

In district eight, there had always been a small rebel group. They kept pretty quiet, not going for the obvious and deadly blows against the capital, but went for the silent and slow approach. My parents were a part of this group until a few years ago one girl, Ingmarie Shultz, a girl the whole district knew and couldn't help but love was reaped to take part in the Hunger games. When she was brutally killed, the whole district was in uproar.

Many, including my parents were caught and publically executed for actively rebelling against the capital. After that, I was left homeless, living on the streets for a few years until one night when I met Jak who introduced me to the rest of the rebels. I soon joined, and by the age of sixteen I had managed to become a rebel leader.

And of course, one meeting the most beautiful girl stormed in claiming she wanted to join. The others just laughed in her face, but I guess I was smitten and let her join right away. Her name turned out to be Colleen and we married just a year after meeting. We soon found out that Colleen was pregnant with the twins, it was an accident at first but now I wouldn't change a thing for the world.

"Calm down Col, don't get your knickers in a twist" Jak rolls his eyes and Colleen shoots him a dirty look I try not to laugh at. After putting up with Jak for a while, you realise he has this thing with giving everyone nicknames. Mine, for example is Red for my hair and Colleens is Col.

When we get to the town square, we meet up with Colleen's parents and hand the now awakening twins over to them and go to get checked in. We embrace one last time before we split up, me heading towards the rest of the eighteen year old boys and Lena with the seventeen year old girls.

I don't pay much attention to the first part of the reaping, just the fact that it is relieving to not have Colleen in the games. Then they move on to the boys.

"And the lucky male is...Aden Hanran!" I freeze. What did she just say?

My eyes find Colleens and the look of utter terror in her eyes tells me I'm not hearing things. I try to keep my face impassive as I move up to the stage. The escort makes a few comments, but I don't say anything and keep my eyes trained on Colleens face.

* * *

"Aden" I raise from the couch I had vacated in my room I had been assigned to to make my last goodbyes as Colleen runs into my arms.

"Aden! You can't go...you're a father, they have to let you stay otherwise who else will help me raise Logan and Hunter a-a-and" Colleen can't continue, and bursts into tears. I wrap my arms around her, and pull her towards me.

I spend my last hour in the district with Colleen and the twins. I am sure to give them all a memorable goodbye.

Because I sure as hell know it will probably be the last one I give them.

* * *

_Rita Caverly_

Slop.

The bit of mush that is classified as breakfast here at the bleak community home is dumped onto my plate. I move to the back table in the corner of the room, blending with the background to seem invisible. I consider myself a professional at this by now.

I barely have time to eat my share before we are shepherded to the room where we are to prepare ourselves for the reaping.

I leave my long dark brown hair down. It contrasts with my piercing pale blue eyes and the worn dress I wear. The mistress's call upon the kids and we all leave, walking towards the town square. They walk in groups, chatting with friends, if somewhat sombrely. I don't talk. I don't have any friends. Well, not any more...

I keep my emotionless mask on as the peacekeepers check my blood and send me to wait for the reaping. I blend in with the crowd of other sixteen year old girls, observing everything around me.

A young couple embrace, a man with orange hair and a petite blonde, before splitting up to their respective age groups.

A lonely girl stares longingly after a handsome boy who is chatting confidently with a crowd of people.

A boy checks no-one is watching before picking his nose.

A mother and father embrace a young girl.

I feel a pang in my stomach as I think of my parents.

"Hem hem" a high pitched voice booms through the speakers set up in the square as the district eight escort steps up on to the stage and launches into a speech about the capital and how they are amazing.

"Now let's get on with the girls, shall we?" no-one answers and so she sticks her hand into the bowl and pulls out a simple slip of paper.

"Rita Caverly!"

I freeze, the sound of the escort's voice from four years ago echoing in my head.

_"Ingmarie Shultz" the girl standing next to me gasped, her hand squeezing mine tightly. The girls around us turned to look at my freshly reaped best friend with sorrow in their eyes..._

"Rita? Who is Rita?"

_"I'll miss you Ingmarie, promise you will come back!" I begged my best friend, tears streaming down my face._

_"I will. I promise." I believed her. No one could look into her trusting eyes and not believe her. The whole district loved her._

My feet finally start working and allow me to slowly move in the direction of the stage, passing through the kids who whisper about how they have never noticed me before.

_"And with a near miss of sevens axe the youngest tribute this year, district eights female manages to escape the bloodbath. The loveable young girl may have survived the first few minutes, but how will she face up in the rest of the games?"_

One. Two. Three. Four. I slowly climb the steps to the stage. The escort watches me expectantly, as though I am a stubborn child and she is waiting for me to do as I am told.

_"And what's this? The careers have stumbled on the girl from eight, my guess she is about to be the first death of the second day of these games."_

_I turn away to the TV, not wanting to watch as the big male rips her throat out, and her screams echo out through every TV in Panem._

_Eventually the cannon that symbolises the end of her life goes off and everything falls silent. I hear nothing for a while until there is a loud crash._

_I peek up to see a vase, smashed at Mr. Shultz feet. Mr and Mrs Shultz, Ingmaries parents and my parents best friends both have sorrow written all over their faces. My parents share identical looks of rage mixed with concern for their friends and daughter._

"Lucky you Rita! Now for the boys..."

_Fire. Screams. Crashing. Dark. Crying. Shouts. Guns. Where's mum and dad?_

I stare ahead blankly, not saying anything. Just wishing I was down in the crowd blending in like usual, not up here sticking out.

_I dropped my small bag onto my new bed in the orphanage. In just a small week I had lost everything. My parents, my best friend, my home, and most of the district was damaged in the small rebellion caused by Ingmaries death. What more could I lose?_

Oh yeah, that's right. My life.

* * *

**Aden Hanran is by TypeWriter'sAreCool**

**Rita Caverly is by JustACreepyFangirl**

**Yay, double update! I've been so excited for this one ever since I got these tributes and they were both somehow linked to a rebellion. I was practically jumping up and down as I wrote it. I am also very aware that I didn't give Rita a goodbye session. I did this because I was very happy with the finish there I guess I didn't want to ruin it or overdo the depressiveness (I'm pretty sure that isn't even a word)**

**Once again, opinions on characters are always welcomed. And I would love it if the writers of these characters could let me know how they think I have done :) cheers.**

**~~Sexichick**


	10. District Ten Reapings

_Adair Usher_

"_Ladies and Gentleman, I give you your ringmaster, the best in Panem, the one and only, Adair Usher!'_

"Welcome everyone, Adair Usher here! What do you say we get started with some...lions!"

I hold my hands up to my imaginary audience as their imaginary voices echo through my head. They chant my name and cheer for me. I spin around on my pedestal, arms raised in victory until-

"Adair! Get over here, you said you would walk straight there!" I flinch at the sound of that voice and the image of my very own ancient circus I have created in my head goes away and I am standing in a field on a large tree stump with nothing but cows and my adoptive mother Lacey watching me. I solemnly step down from my stump and over to Lacey.

"What happened to 'I'll go straight there I just want to be early', huh?" she questions.

"I...got side tracked?" Lacey sighs but turns away. I decide it would be best to follow her.

Once we get back to the main path I realise my whole adoptive family is waiting for me. They must have guessed that I wouldn't actually want to go to the reapings early. I may usually get all set work done but I am still very lazy.

"What where you doing boy?" my adoptive father Henrik yells. He has a very short temper.

"Thought I saw someone steal...a ladies purse! So I went to chase them but I ended up losing them." I make up on the spot.

"I know you're lying boy, don't try to test me!" Henrik's temper is steadily rising.

"We should hurry. We don't want to be late." Lacey steps in. She does try to be a good mother and wife but she puts too much effort into pleasing her husband out of the fear of him leaving. She is hard on us kids sometimes; I guess it's just mostly so Henrik doesn't get too angry.

Laceys interference works anyway and we drop the fight and continue the walk to the reaping. I fall into step at the back of the family with my adoptive brother Theo, who is just ten and looks up to me. In front of us is Delia who is fourteen and I share a mutual hate with, and seventeen year old Olive.

"How did you chase the burglar? Was he big? Did you fight him?" Theo instantly starts firing questions at me.

"Yeah, Adair. Did you fight him?" Delia turns around and asks venomously. I ignore her as if I get into a fight with her Henrik will just take it as another chance to yell at me and Lacey will be upset with me for making him angry.

"Nah, I just chased him for a bit but he got away." I reply to Theo while Olive nudges her sister in the side. Olive is very sarcastic and has a temper as short as her father but she leaves me alone. I have a feeling it is because she feels sorry for me.

Theo continues to fire questions at me all the way to the reapings. When we get there I give everyone a simple nod of the head before checking in and Theo tries to do the same but just looks like he is trying to shoo a fly away. On the way the fourteen year olds section I bump into my close friend and cousin (on my birthmother's side) Blake.

"Adair!" she jumps and hugs me when she sees me. I get a face full of her blonde hair this is the same colour as mine.

"Hello, Blake" I pat her back and try not to hug her to death like she is doing to me. No matter how afraid I am I would still never admit I am scared on the reaping day.

"Good luck- and don't do anything stupid like volunteering for anyone" she tells me.

"Yes mother" I cross my arms and scoff. Blake just rolls her eyes. Blake is one of the people that knows me best and I have a feeling she sees right through my tough act.

I wave goodbye and join the rest of the boys in my age group. I stand at the back of my age group alone until I hear someone calling out my name. I look at the boys around me until I realise it is coming from behind me and I look to see my friend Colton. We have a friendly chat about how my work is going (instead of applying for tesserae when I turned twelve I dropped out of school and started work at the slaughter house) and how school is for Colton.

When the escort comes on we continue our chat. In fact, most people do. We do this every year in district ten as our small sign of rebellion, not listening to the speech that makes it sound like the districts are filthy criminals taken pity on and help by the heroic capital. Whoever said history is written by the victors was definitely onto something.

When the escort has finally had enough she moves onto the reaping, choosing the male first. She sifts through the slips of paper and pulls out a single one that will doom one boy in this audience.

"Adair Usher!" with a sinking feeling I realise this is me. The whispers travel through the audience and soon everyone is looking at me. So I do what I am used to doing. I put on a brave face and walk to the stage.

* * *

I think everyone who comes in to say goodbye to me has pretty much accepted that I'm going to die. On a different note I guess this is one thing Theo won't want to copy me in. Even he understands that the Hunger Games means death for ninety percent of its tributes.

When Blake comes in she cries so much and hugs me tightly. She only lets me go when the peacekeepers drag her kicking and screaming out of the room. Lacey looks at least a bit sad as she gives me a quick hug and wishes me good luck. Henrik just watches his wife silently and gives a formal nod of his head as he leaves the room with his wife.

Olive gives me a pat on the shoulder and wishes me good luck and Theo copies his eldest sister. Delia doesn't bother coming. But I decide I don't really care. Once everyone has left I sit back down on the couch and sigh to myself.

"Pack up the tent. This circus is about to hit the road."

* * *

_Sarienna Runda_

"Can I go now?" the peacekeeper narrows his eyes at me. My pixie cut hair always throws people off, but I'm wearing a dress today (with my sneakers though, my little rebellious act) so he realised I was a girl pretty quickly.

"You should be taken to the justice building and your parents will be in trouble for not controlling their child-"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but my parents are dead. But I am going the justice building so I'm good with that." The peacekeepers scowl gets worse and he points to the direction the crowd are walking.

"Get out of here before I sentence you to a public whipping"

"Oh, please do!" I say sarcastically. The peacekeeper looks about ready to hit me but a hand grabs my arm and drags me away from the peacekeeper.

"What have I told you about walking away?" Linaria sighs.

"Something about avoiding fights?"

"I don't even know why I bother anymore" Linaria sighs but she still has a small smile on her face.

When we get to the reapings I give Linaria a kiss on the cheek and go to check in. Linaria is the only family I have. My parents died when I was six from an outbreak of flu and I was stuck living in the streets until I was ten and Linaria found me and took me in. She is sometimes strict but mostly understanding and emotional.

I give the peacekeeper checking everyone in daggers and make my way to the fourteen year old section. I push grumbling girls out of my way until I find my best friend Rina, who like me is also an orphan.

"Sarienna!" when she sees me she hugs me tightly. Rina is as sweet little thing and she hates seeing people hurt. That's why reaping day is always hard for her. She seems to especially nervous this year so I keep her entertained by telling her about how I got in trouble with the peacekeeper throughout the escorts speech. I even get her to smile when I do a reenactment of his facial expressions.

Her smile is of course wiped away when the escort picks out the boy tribute.

"Adair Usher" people's heads turn and start searching until the word spreads who he is. Adair is only my age, with short blonde hair, pale blue eyes. I remember him from school. He put much more effort into convincing everyone that he was big and tough then he did anything else. But I do feel sorry for the guy as he tries to put on a brave face for the cameras. The shallow people of the capital will already be looking for potential tributes to sponsor and crying isn't going to appeal to the spoilt brats.

When Adair is standing up on the stage the escort reaches into the other reaping bowl and picks out another name, this time a girls.

"Sarienna Runda"

Shock. That is my first emotion. It is in fact the only emotion I feel. Me, in the games. I wonder who will miss me when I die...I wonder how I will die...will it be quick and painless or long and torturous?

I don't know how long I am standing there for but long enough for the peacekeepers to have to come and drag me to the stage. They drop me off at the top of the steps and I walk numbly over to where Adair is. Adair will be my partner in the games. We shake hands and I get an odd thought. At least one of us is shaking the hand of a dead man.

* * *

Rina and Linaria come to say goodbye at the same time. Rina runs straight in and hugs me. She is crying too much for me to understand a word she says. Linaria rubs her back until she calms down.

"Look at that, we are comforting you when I'm the one going in" I joke half-heartedly. Rina tries to smile, but it looks more like a grimace. Oh well, I give her a gold star for effort.

"You just have to try your hardest, right. You are stealthy, fast and a good climber. Just stay out of the other tributes way until the end." Linaria says. My first thought is that it isn't that easy, but I don't say that.

"I know, not even the peacekeepers will be able to find me" I choose to say instead, hoping to get a proper smile from Rina she doesn't and Linaria keeps giving me advice

"And remember allies can help. But just because they do something doesn't mean you have to follow them. Remember what I always say; If they jumped off a bridge, would you do it too?"

"Depends on the colour. It's all in the colour."

Rina finally smiles.

* * *

**Adair Usher is by The Whispering Panda**

**Sarienna Runda is by TheLagoon**

**Hello everybody, for some reason I'm not 100% happy with this chapter. I have gone over it a million times but I just couldn't pick it out. I guess I just found to harder to get out since the holidays make me lazier.**

**Just reminding you all, district nine was skipped as there were no tributes for that district so this means we have two more tributes left, one from eleven and one from twelve then we can be done with the reaping's and get on to the other pre games stuff :)**

**WOW OH MY GOD 50 REVIEWS! Guys I can't explain how much all your support is helping me. Your advice and opinions really help a lot. I could never have got this far without all your help, so give yourselves a pat on the back or whatever :)**

**Thanks once again, I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter :)**

**~~Sexichick**


	11. District Eleven Reapings

_Blaze Elwood_

"So you have the package?"

"Right here" I take off my boot and pull out the small brown package. I give it to Demir and put my shoe back on.

"What is even in that package? Almost got me killed" I question.

"That's not your business. And it's not like most missions don't always get you killed." Demir scoffs.

"Sneaking onto a capital train for this one small package does make me a bit curious." I cross my arms.

"That's nice. Now I'm leaving first." Demir walks out of the alleyway and merges with the rest of the crowd. I know to wait a few minutes before leaving. After being involved with the crime groups you either learn quickly or die.

Once I leave I allow myself to be pushed in the direction of District elevens centre by the crowd. When I get to the check in instead of checking in I wait patiently near the end of the line, leaning against a light post. Some kids that come along give me looks like if they are questioning if I'm in the line or not. I just ignore then and instead scope out the town square.

District Eleven is...well, not a very nice place to live. On any other normal day of the year we would be seeing people worked hard and sometimes to the point of death by peacekeepers, kids being whipped publicly for laughing too much and the lawbreakers unfortunate enough to get caught lined up to be hung. And even though the themes of death, slavery and inhumanity seem to be so popular amongst the capital, on reaping days the peacekeepers are forced to act much nicer and the gallows are hidden under an advertisement for the Hunger Games for the day.

"Hey, Blaze" I spot the one person who I really trust, the only one from before I came a criminal who has stuck by me, my friend Mable.

"Hey" I hug Mable and we step into the line together.

"So what have you been up to?" she asks as we move up.

"The usual." I give her a pointed look. She bites her lip, something she does when she is nervous or worried.

"Are you sure you couldn't-"

"Hand" without realising it we have reached the front of the line. Mable gives her sample of blood and is checked in. I do the same and we walk to the fifteen year old females section continuing our conversation.

"Mable, we have been through this many times before. There is no way for me to get out of the crime groups, and you know if I just stopped turning up they would track me down and beat me to death. You could save me from abusive parents but professional criminals? Not a chance."

Mable looks like she is about eat her lip she is biting it so hard. My parents have always been a touchy subject. She was the one who informed the peacekeepers of the abuse so that they took me to the community home. It's not like I stayed there for long anyway, since I ran away to join the crime groups.

"Citizens of district eleven, what a privilege it is to be here today, representing the capital-" once the escort starts her speech the people of the district instantly start paying attention. We all know that if we act out now there will be much to pay when the cameras aren't rolling.

Once the usual speech is over I follow her every movement as she sifts around in the reaping bowl and pulls out a piece of paper.

"The female tribute for this year's games is...Blaze Elwood!"

Like the rest of the girls around me I look to see who this is out of habit. Mable gasps though and grabs my shoulders with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Blaze, that's you" I'm pretty sure my eyes widen to the size of plates. The escorts voice echoes through my head and I realise it is in fact me. I stand there with Mable for a few more seconds, my mind only registering shock before I realise I should probably get up to the stage. I try to hold my head up high as I step out from the crowd and get up to the stage. They all look at me with sympathy in their eyes, only stopping when the male tribute is chosen and it is his turn.

* * *

Mable is the only one I expect to come see me. So when she leaves the room after saying goodbye I collapse back down on the couch. But when the door opens I quickly sit up out of habit. A man who I can't ever remember speaking to before steps into the room.

"Hello, Blaze." He comes and sits down on the couch opposite me. There is an awkward silence.

"Who are you?" I decide to cut to the chase. The man sighs deeply as if he is having trouble finding what to say.

"Blaze, before I tell you who I am I have to say that I am sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have done that...I can't even remember now why I would-"

"What does this have to do with anything..." I say suspiciously.

"Because...Well, my name is Flin Elwood. I am your father." I freeze. If I though the reaping was shocking then I was wrong. I can't say anything at all.

"Look, I know you probably won't forgive me but I did want to say sorry."

I don't reply, I don't know what to say.

"I'll go now." He gets up to leave and I finally find my voice.

"Where is...mum" that word feels foreign on my tongue.

"This is her." He pulls out a photograph and I am shocked at how similar we look. The large golden brown eyes with a darker ring around the outside, the messy, wavy chestnut coloured hair that goes to the shoulders. It's like I'm staring at an older version of myself.

"She died. In a house fire a year ago. Goodluck." Flin leaves the room. I think back to the night a year ago when I left the community home to join the criminal group.

_I search through my one bag of belongings. I don't have much, the 'carers' at the community home take most of your stuff when you arrive and sell it for alcohol money. The street is very dark so I have to search by feel. Eventually I find what I am looking for and grasp it in my hands as I walk up to the house. This is on the opposite side of the district as the criminal house but this is a stop I have to make._

_I take a single match out of the match box I stole before leaving and light it quickly. I can see that the window has been left open. I peek through and I know this is definitely familiar. I chuck the match in, and light almost half the matches in the box, chucking them in different directions inside the house. I want to make sure this job is finished._

_And as I walk away from what I suspect is the home of my parents, the smell of smoke and the feel of the heat on my back brings great satisfaction to me._

* * *

**Blaze Elwood is by Graceaga**

**I wont say much as there is another chapter after, but please tell me your thoughts on Blaze :)**

**~~Sexichick**


	12. District Twelve Reapings

_Emery Blake!_

42 times. That's not much. Half the kids in the seam probably have their names in twice as much as me, right? That's what I tell little eight year old Nia as I help her into her dress but I'm not sure even I believe it.

Nia understands the games a whole lot more than the average eight year old. But if her grimness seems a bit much, wait until you meet fourteen year old Aderyn.

"Yeah right you will probably leave us like mum and dad did." And there she is.

"Aderyn! You know they didn't choose to die." I scold Aderyn. Nia looks hurt.

"But what would we do if you leave?" Nia asks. I bend down to my youngest sister's level.

"Nia, now you should know that if I have to leave, it's definitely not because I want to. Do you remember the plan if I do have to go? You go to Wren-"

"Yeah, one of your _mining_ friends" Aderyn mutters.

"Aderyn, that is enough of your backtalk. Don't you understand that if I didn't have that job in the mines then we would be even more starved then we are! Stop acting like a spoilt merchant's daughter, you're a seam girl so get used to it!"

Aderyn huffs and storms out the door. I sigh and hold Nia's small hand in mine.

"C'mon, let's go" and we follow after our sister.

I follow behind her at a close enough distance so I can keep an eye on her but far away enough so she feels as though she has her space.

The girls both weren't always so negative. They used to be carefree and happy, especially for someone living in Panem. This changed when our father died a few years ago from a mining accident and our mother died shortly after for unknown reasons. Being the oldest, I then had to step up and be the provider of the family.

I asked around everywhere but there was no place willing to hire me so it left only one option. The mines. At first they wouldn't let me join as it would be 'dangerous for a girl', but they finally let me join. Mostly because of my stubbornness but I think some of it was to do with my father. At first it was tough, but I had to keep doing it for my sisters. The men excluded me and made fun of me at first, but once they got used to me many have practically become family.

Aderyn though still never got used to it, being just as stubborn as me. She seems to think that mum and dad had a choice and they left us on purpose. It only got worse when I started at the mines, people started calling me coal girl as an insult, but it just made me feel proud. Aderyn doesn't see it this way though, and to her it is embarrassing to be the sister of the 'coal girl' let alone breathe the same air as me.

"Emery! Oi, Em!" I come out of my daze to see my best friend and fellow mine worker Wren waving his hand in front of my face.

"Wren!" I yelp, surprised.

He laughs and runs his hand through his dark hair. He has the same dark seam hair as I have, although mine is shoulder length. You see the town is split into the rich merchants with blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin and the poor seam people with dark hair, tan skin and grey eyes just like my entire family and I have, or in mum and dad's cases had.

"You nervous?" he asks and ruffles my hair.

"About the reaping? Yeah, only a little" I say sarcastically and ruffle his hair back.

"I wasn't talking about the reaping, I was talking about being in the presence of such an amazing young man." He says, slicking his hair back.

"Where?" I say looking around innocently "I don't see one"

"Your wit astounds me" he says dryly "You might want to be a little nicer to the guy who is going to voluntarily babysit your sister!"

"Voluntarily? I had to beg. And it's only for the reaping. It's very unlikely I will get chosen" my stomach jumps when I say the last part. "Now, oh great and helping babysitter. Child number one" I give him Nia's hand "And child number two is...already signed in. Bye!" as I go to get signed in I hear Nia talking to Wren as they walk off to find a spot in the crowd.

"Are you going to sit on us?" I chuckle at my sister and head away to my age group. While Wren may not seem capable of looking after my sisters, I know I can trust him with anything, even my own life. That and he is one of my closest friends old enough not to be in the reapings.

The first part of the reaping doesn't take long. Maybe that or being eighteen means the time passes faster every year. Time does slow down though, when they call out the name of the female tribute.

"Emery Blake" I freeze. What? Shaking slightly, I move up to the stage. Being up high, I have a clear view of the crowd. I see Nia frowning at me from on top of a terrified looking Wrens shoulders. Aderyn seems to have still been fuming when she heard me called out as she is halfway in between annoyed and shocked, with her arms still crossed but her mouth hanging open.

But I am sent away from my clear view when the boy tribute is picked and I am sent inside the justice building for my last goodbyes.

* * *

"But why can't someone else go?"

"Oh, Nia sweety I wish I didn't have to but it doesn't work like that." I hug my crying sister and turn to the other.

"Ads" I use her nickname dad made up "I really, really don't want to go and I hope you know that. You may hate me now but I just hope you understand when you are older that I love you and everything I have done since mum and dad died was for you and Nia."

"I don't hate you" she whispers before crashing into me, wracking with sobs.

"I-I'm s-so-sorrry I was m-mean to y-y-you..."

"Shhh, it's okay-"

"Times up." The peacekeeper steps into the room using a commanding voice leaving no room for arguments. I give each sister one last kiss and a hug to Wren before they leave, waving goodbye for what is probably the last time ever.

* * *

**Emery Blake is by Dream Of Venice**

**ASIDAISDHIASDFGUWGFOIWFIWUFHWIFHIPWFOFGSDGSV SO HAPPY OMG IT IS THE END OF THE REAPINGS ALLELUIA !**

**As you may have figured out the reaping's are over. As much fun as it is introducing all the characters and getting used to the tributes etc. it is nice to finally move on. I do know when there is one author writing seventeen different accounts of what is basically the same thing it may get a bit repetitive. But don't worry anymore, things will be a whole lot more fast paced from now on. It may seem confusing remembering which character is which at first but you will get more used to it as the time goes on :)**

**Thanks again everyone for the amazing feedback and support from the last few chapters. There's no better felling as an author then to see that people are enjoying your story. Especially when it is an syot and they think you have written their character well.**

**So that's it, if you have any questions/suggestions about the pre game stuff and how it will be written etc. don't be afraid to ask. I will answer as long as its not giving anything away ahah :) See you all next time!**

**~~Sexichick**

**ALSO: Obviously everyone here likes syot's (duh) so I would just like to let everyone know if you would like to submit a tribute/s Dolphin4444wssc is doing an syot and needs tributes. Just type Dolphin4444wssc into the author search and you should find it there :)**


	13. It Begins With A Slip Of Paper

_Sebastian Foxx_

The cameras are all there waiting for us as we step out of the justice building. Us being Dawn, our escort Calypso and I. Dawn seems pretty emotionless to me at the moment. She hasn't said anything so far, just done what she is told by Calypso. Now Calypso, is the complete opposite. She is walking around talking her mouth off non-stop. Her talking has made me feel slightly agitated. I am thankful when we are finally given the okay and it is time to head to the train station.

The cameras follow us closely as we walk down the steps towards the car. I make sure I don't trip or I am not pulling a stupid face. This is part of the capitals first impression of us and if I want lots of sponsors my first impression will have to be a good one.

The car itself is amazing. Calypso sits up the front with the driver while Dawn and I are to sit in the back. The car is completely black, with smooth leather seating. We are instructed how to put on our seatbelts which the driver says are meant to protect us if we crash. Calypso does a double check to make sure we have them on properly. No one wants the tributes injured until the games start. Especially if it's not on tape.

Riding in the car is unlike anything I have done before. Apparently we aren't going very fast but I can't stop the smile that comes across my face. Here I am in a _car_ on my way to the capital. I could get used to this.

"You see that smell" Calypso turns around to us, taking in a deep breath "That is what we call 'new car smell'" I take in a deep breath, letting the smell fill me. I could _definitely_ get used to this.

Our ride comes to an end when we get to the station. A sleek new-looking train is waiting for us in the station. I feel like some sort of victor already, cars driving me to my awaiting train. We get out of the car and follow Calypso onto the train. The only thing I can think is wow.

The carriage we are in seems to be some sort of sitting room. The place is filled with soft, cushy armchairs, delicate looking tables with even more delicate looking ornaments placed decoratively atop them. Calypso smiles smugly as she watches us take the place in. I feel irritation that she is so smug watching us marvel at the lavishly decorated train.

But I ignore Calypso as soon as the train starts and stare out the window, watching the landscape go by. Comparing this to the car, I can see how that wasn't considered fast.

* * *

_Aden Hanran_

"Isn't it just exciting? Meeting real live victors and being tributes! You could soon be in their place, you know." Our escort Chrysanthe goes on. She reminds me of a little child, excited about a game played at school. Luckily I don't have to answer her (I have a bad feeling I would speak like I am talking to a child) when our mentor walks in.

"Crysanthe, could I have a moment alone?" asks Korin Chalmers the winner of the 67th games.

"Yes sure, I'll go find out the time of the reaping recaps!" and with that she bounces out of the room.

"Hello Aden, Rita" whoops, I forgot about Rita being here. She hasn't said a thing so far, but just stood there with her eyes wide in fright. I can't ever remember seeing her before, but I feel like she is somehow related to the rebellion. Maybe her parents are a part of it? I wouldn't have a clue; after all she would have to talk to me for her to know.

"Hello." I nod back. I see Rita wave awkwardly from out the corner of my eye.

"Okay, I'm going to get straight down to business. On the television at home it seems like the hunger games is just about killing a bunch of other kids. If you think that, then drop that view right now or you may as well throw yourself off of this train. This is not about being the strongest or toughest. You have to be smart, sociable, resourceful...I could keep going if you want me to?" I keep quiet.

"First things first, you need to figure out what type of game you want to play. I will leave you now to think about that." And with that our mentor leaves the carriage. Instantly my mind starts racing. Did I do good at the reaping? Was the capital impressed? What will I do in the games? Will I join an alliance?

From the moment my name was pulled from the reaping bowl I knew it would be complicated and hard, but I could have never imagined this. But from Korin's speech one sentence is stuck in my head.

_...you need to figure out what type of game you want to play._

But how am I meant to figure out what kind of game I will play, when I don't even want to play at all?

* * *

The amount of relief I feel when we are able to sit in silence and watch the reapings is too much to even describe. Our chatty escort Emerald is finally quiet, and I get a chance to scope out the competition. It's a win-win situation. Since it is the recaps they get straight into it, and I am sure to make mental notes on all tributes.

District one is very different from other years. The guy doesn't seem as if he is actually serious. I could imagine him walking around the arena...

_Hey guys, look! Weapons! _

_We are going to kill people?_

_Woah, I didn't know that!_

Meanwhile the girl is the complete opposite of the typical district one girl. She is small and weak. She cry's when no one volunteers for her. She doesn't look like she has done one minute of training in her life. If this is what the supposedly 'toughest tributes' are like, then this year will be easy.

District two is Torva and I. Torva...I don't know, but there is just something...Off? Different? I don't know, but he is definitely not your average guy. He is quite charming, but I saw him earlier, smiling at Emerald but the second she turned her back he gave her a look worthy of someone who had just murdered his whole family. I know I will have to watch him.

District three, when the male Saxon Klinge is called out no one comes forward. I am expecting to see someone try to hide, but the camera zooms in on a boy, who is watching the crowd as if just realising something. He walks up to the stage, shocked. He has a fairly muscular upper body, but asides from that he doesn't seem too threatening. The girl could be snapped like a twig

District four looks promising, both the female Dawn and male Sebastian are volunteers and look strong. The boy Preston from five seems shocked, while the girl Juniper just looks frustrated, like she wants to punch something-or someone. She looks like she could put up a fight if it came down to it.

Six's girl Kalel looks dazed and vacant, like she is off with the fairies. The boy, a twelve year old doesn't stop sobbing and crying. The girl from seven is shocking. She has blood red hair that almost looks like some capital dye. But I know there is no way she could have come from the capital so I guess it is just natural. Her and the male do both look like possible threats, with athletic builds and most likely lots of experience with an axe.

The guy from eight, Aden has bright red hair, but the worrying thing is that even though he is of average size, he is still eighteen and quite muscular. The girl Rita looks thin and pale. I could take her on no problem. The pair from nine don't stand a chance; weak, underfed and malnourished. I put them on my mental list of most likely to die in the bloodbath.

Adair from ten looks like he is pretty sturdy and strong, but he does look pretty underfed so I guess this is either from him having big bones or being muscular. The female Sarienna has shorter hair doesn't look too underfed for an outer district but she is still fourteen which gives me an age advantage.

The girl, Blaze, from eleven looks like she is quite athletic. The guy on the other hand uses crutches to limp up the stage. When it takes him at least a minute to get up four stairs, I know he will be an easy target. In twelve the guy looks like the usual weak district twelve tribute. But the girl looks a whole lot more promising than most years, she is eighteen and athletic looking. Even if she is still very thin she will be better when she puts on weight in the capital.

Once the recap is over Emerald switches the TV off and says something about fixing her outfit and leaves. This leaves just Torva and me behind. We sit in silence for a bit until Torva speaks.

"So, you did training, huh?"

"Yup." I reply.

"So...allies then. By the looks of it both from four and the male from one are careers." I consider this. I will definitely have a better chance in the career pack.

"Yeah sounds good to me." Torva nods his head "So, what do you think about the other tributes?" and after that we spend the rest of the afternoon comparing thoughts on the tributes. And as much as Torva seems like a nice I guy I can't help but notice how he dodges any personal questions. I think I will just be happier when we are in the arena, free to kill anyone we find suspicious.

* * *

_Saxon Klinge_

My first opinion on the capital is that it is colourful. But as I see more and more of it out the windows as we go past in the train, I can think of more adjectives to use. Bright, clean, happy, safe, perfect, lavish, new, modern, updated, high-tech, advanced, different. It is nothing like district three, and I'm sure nothing like any other district in Panem.

Busy is also another word that could be used to describe it. There is so many different people doing so many different things, that there is barely enough time to focus on something in particular.

"Saxon, we will be getting off soon." My mentor Clari puts her hand on my shoulder. I pull myself away from the window and follow her to the door of the train where my district partner and our escort Pan are waiting.

"Now remember, P.S.P. Posture straight, Smile on, Polite attitude." Pan reminds us of her favourite saying as we feel the train come to a complete stop. Even though I have barely known her a few hours, I can guess I will get sick of this saying by the time we get to the games.

I don't think there is anything that could have prepared me for the eruption that happens as the doors to the train slide open, revealing us to the massive crowd outside. Colours flash and noise comes from every direction. I've never seen a volcano erupt, only heard about it from a past games, but I guess this is pretty close to it. The noise is so loud it numbs my ears, all blurring into one obnoxious sound that vibrates through my chest.

Peacekeepers have to part the crowd to make way for us. Pan ushers us forward, but forward is the last place I feel like going. It feels more like stepping into the middle of a battle than walking through a crowd of capital people.

As we move through the path created for us in the crowd of people, I focus on little things in the blur of colours. A small girl on her father's shoulders, the girl holding up an 'I Love Hunger Games' poster. A group of teenage girls waving a poster saying 'district three' and screaming so much they look on the verge of tears. A mother stands with her two daughters, pointing to us and smiling like we are some sort of amazing phenomenon. Two young boys whacking each other with toy swords, laughing until the fight gets a bit more heated and their parents must break them up.

It's funny really, how much we seem like a joke to them. Not like a funny joke, but like something made up. Something they can cheer for, be disappointed about when we die, and then they cam repeat it again in a year's time. They treat each other normally, like they are all equal human beings, so what happens to change their view on us in the districts that makes us seem so fictional to them?

I know most in the districts sit there, imagining people in the capital walking around talking about how fun it is to torture and discriminate the districts. Since they are so much luckier than us, that is the easiest option for those people being beaten by peacekeepers, or not having enough money to feed their family. But there is nothing such as the capital being the enemy of the districts and the districts being the enemy of the capital. No, we are all so similar.

And as we finally get out of the blinding light and noise I think I am starting to realise something. We are all our own enemy.

* * *

**So here we have our first non-reaping chapter. I was actually a little lost at the start. I picked (randomly) which characters povs there would be, what they would be covering and then it was like...um...what do I do now? I guess I'd kind of gotten into the grove of doing all the reapings so it was strange to do something different. But anyway, once I got it started it became much easier.**

**So, what do you think everyone? About characters, the writing, the capital, do you think I kept the characters personality from when I wrote the reapings? I think that was my biggest fear for this chapter, writing a character and making them sound different then I did at their reapings. So everyone's thoughts on that would be much appreciated.**

**I would like to let you all know that there is a poll on my profile as well, you can vote for your top four favourite tributes. Please everyone vote, this is most likely going to be how I decide who dies in what order in the games. I think ill choose the bottom five each time I'm ready to kill someone and choose one name out of a hat or something. **

**Now, obviously everyone here likes syot's (duh) so I would just like to let everyone know if you would like to submit a tribute/s Dolphin4444wssc is doing an syot and needs tributes. Just type Dolphin4444wssc into the author search and you should find her profile there which you will be able to find the story on which will explain all about how to submit :)**

**And finally, I won't be posting for at least five days since I'm going away. I will take my laptop with me and if it is cold and there is no one there I might get some writing done and be able to post Sunday night but otherwise I might have no time at all and by Sunday I will be too tired to breathe, let alone write and then holidays are over on Monday. So sorry if the next chapter takes a while, don't worry or freak out. I'm not abandoning you all, just busy.**

**So thats it. I hope everyone actually reads these authors notes...**

**~~Sexichick**


	14. In The Spotlight

_Dawn Hazlewood_

A mermaid from district four. How original. I'm dressed in a green tail-like, scale-covered skirt and a purple shell bra. This year's stylist must have got bored being creative and instead did what has been done a million times before. The worst part about my dress it that it takes me a while to get down to where our chariots are waiting for us. By the time I get there I see the career group has already grouped up. I have already agreed to join the career alliance with my district partner Sebastian, but the more time the other careers have alone without me, the more they are likely to turn on me first.

I walk over to the group and I am able to pick them all out. After watching the reapings I made mental notes on all of my possible allies.

There is Jasper the district one male. He doesn't seem like your average district one tribute. While he is confident like most he also seems very laidback. His shimmering suit goes well with his dark reddish brownish hair. He is smiling and talking with the other careers like it is a normal conversation.

The girl from two, Hale, is the only other girl in the alliance so far. Her brown hair is curled and she is wearing some sort of gladiator suit. She seems to know what she is doing, from what I have seen of her so far. Her district partner Torva is dressed similarly to her, his black hair standing out against the gold of his costume. He seems to be a pretty charming guy, but he doesn't seem nowhere near as relaxed as Jasper.

And finally is my district partner Sebastian. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders, and only speaks if it is necessary. He is dressed in a shimmering silver suit covered in scales. Much better than my mermaid costume. I walk over to them as gracefully as I can in this mermaid suit. The first to notice me is Hale.

"Dawn? You are from district four?" she asks. I have a feeling her question has a double meaning. What she is really asking is if I want to join the alliance.

"Yes" I nod "And you are Hale? District two?" I of course already know this, in fact I'm sure since most of us are trained for this we have all studied each other's reapings a million times.

"Yep." She replies.

"Jasper, District one" Jasper who had paused his conversation to watch us introduces himself, smiling lazily.

"Torva. District two." Torva who Jasper had been speaking to also introduces himself.

"Dawn, District four." I nod. There is silence for a few seconds.

"So, I guess we are this year's careers?" Jasper voices what we are all thinking, somehow making it seem a lot less awkward to ask then it should be.

"Looks like it." Sebastian says.

"Yeah. You guys must have all done training as well?" Hale asks. We all nod, apart from Torva who just smiles.

"Seen anyone else we could consider?" I ask.

"There is the district seven male. He obviously has experience with an axe. I either want him on my side or gone in the beginning." Hale replies.

"I think we should just observe for the first day of training. See how it all goes." Torva suggests. We all agree, before some peacekeepers come over and tell us it is almost time to go out. I walk with Sebastian over to our chariot. A slight buzzing of excitement has started in my stomach. The games have already begun.

* * *

_Kalel Misaredian_

I really don't like crying kids. So when my twelve year old district partner whose name I can't remember is finally able to stop crying for the chariot rides I even manage to smile. And smiling at the capital crowd is a big feat, I think I deserve some sort of medal. My smile manages to hold as I watch the careers go out, looking strong and playing their separate angles, while Jemima, the girl from one looks so small among them as she smiles and waves, playing with her long hair nervously.

In between the careers is also district three, with the girl shaking with fear and the guy Saxon taking in everything, and smiling every now and then, almost as if he gets distracted and suddenly realises what he is meant to be doing. The Preston from five is smiling and waving at the crowd, talking every now and then to his district partner Juniper (or Junie, as she apparently likes to be called) who has her arms crossed and is looking around like she wants to drop a bomb on the capital people.

Next is me and my district partner whose name I haven't learnt. Our chariot lurches forward suddenly and we move out into the festive atmosphere where the capital citizens scream for us like we are celebrities. I feel like scowling at them, but I force myself to put on the same dazed expression I wore at the reaping. I figure there is no point making myself look like a target.

While I am out of the arena not only will the capital be watching me but the other tributes will. If they see I am a threat they will know to watch out for me. And while the capital may be seeing me as weak at the moment, when I am alone in the arena away from the other tributes I will show the capital that I am a force to be reckoned with and hopefully get some sponsors out of it.

I am not playing the capitals game, and I will _not_ just lay down and die. I will fight, quite literally, to my death.

* * *

_Junie Englesberg_

When our chariot rolls out into the streets, Preston is smiling and waving away. He looks in awe of everything around him. I on the other hand am not able to uncross my arms and wipe the scowl off my face.

My meeting with my prep team did not go well. And that is an understatement. First of all, I refused to completely strip in front of a bunch of strangers. Second, waxing hurts and I would rather save the pain for the games. Third, they are just a bunch of dumb airheads and I can't stand to be in a room with them for more than three seconds. Fourth, there is much more reasons that they are annoying then there should be for a normal human being. Then again, I wouldn't exactly call these idiots normal.

"You should smile. They will love it." Preston says to me, still smiling away.

"Why would I want those ass-kissers to love me?" I know he is trying to help but I am still annoyed from my run in with my prep team.

"It will help you in the games. I know they aren't the best people but sponsors will help you in the arena." He keeps smiling and waving at the crowd, who cheer when he smiles in their direction.

"I'm sorry, but I won't trust any one of them. We can't all be like you." You can hear the annoyance in my voice.

"Well then trust me, I am nervous right now on the inside, but I'm going to act happy for them. If you want to be smart then try to make them like you even a little?"

"Unlikely." I huff and look away.

And for the rest of the parade I try my hardest to ignore Preston as he smiles at the capital.

* * *

_Sarienna Runda_

Since we are one of the last districts, we get to watch a lot of the other districts go out before us. We, being Adair and I. Adair seems all right I guess, he is a pretty nice guy.

The crowds cheers rise in volume again as a new chariot pulls out, this time district sevens. The guy looks like he could be a career. He has probably been playing with axes since he was a child. The girl Tanberry is attempting what I think is a smile, her red hair shining in the lights. Next is eight, the guy Aden smiling good naturedly and the girl Rita looking like she wishes she could be anywhere else. Both from nine are weak and malnourished looking. I'm not one to follow stereotypes but I have a feeling they will be bloodbaths.

And then it is our turn. Our chariot lurches forward and I take a deep breath before we pass into the streets. People scream and shout, and I have no idea what to do. They look like a bunch of crazy animals, going crazy for us as if we are their food.

And when the next chariot comes out it's the same reaction over again. The guy has one crutch that has been decorated with vines. He is still waving at the crowd with the other hand that isn't clutching onto the crutch. The girl who's name I remember is Blaze stands still in her chariot, with her head held high, looking confident and like it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks of her. She has her poker face on so it is hard to tell what she is thinking.

And finally comes district twelve. The boy is a small, weak looking thing. The girl Emery is eighteen though, and looks like she could stand a chance a whole lot more than the average district twelve tribute. The crowds seem to like her much more than her district partner.

The cheers follow the line of tributes through the streets. People are squished in everywhere just to get a look at their precious tributes. I don't pay too much attention to the people, but rather their city. Everything looks so much more different than in district ten. The buildings are all probably taller than all the buildings in ten put together, coloured so many colours I don't even know the name of some, and designed so strangely. I see one building in particular that looks like a mutated tree crossed with a plate. I had no idea that was even possible

But the biggest, brightest and best of them all is of course the president's mansion. I know that it is his when the chariots all park in front of it, forming a semi circle around it. That and also the president himself is standing on its balcony.

"Citizens of Panem, it is my pleasure to give you your tributes for this year's games" Snow announces. The reaction makes what we got look like nothing. These people scream so much I have to check to make sure they are not being tortured.

"I would like to welcome you all, each individually-" Snow looks around, at us tributes. He looks into my eyes as his own flicker past and I even get a chill down my spine "-to the capital. I hope that you will all enjoy your stay here, as much as I'm sure us capital citizens will." There is more cheers. "And with that I say, happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

The crowd says the famous slogan along with him, erupting into cheers once again as the chariots start up and we are once again in the spotlight.

* * *

**So I know I have taken a while I am sorry, I know no one wants to listen to excuses so lets get into the interesting part.**

**So I think I know what I will do with the poll. If the poll is to do with who dies, as neb88 pointed out, it might make it unfair to those who have made their characters a little more unlikeable. So Instead with the poll, when the very last chapter for this story has been done, I will close the poll and the character with the most votes will get a oneshot chapter from before they were in the games. So I'm going to get rid of it and near the end I will out it up again and you can all vote for who you would most likely to see a chapter of.**

**And I've got the alliances set in stone. I've decided there won't be much romance, there will be one couple who I think there will be little hints that something could happen, but nothing major. Some people may go into the arena without anything planned, but don't worry those who said yes to allies will definitely have them and those who said no won't. And now I have gotten really excited, thinking about all the cute friendships I can create (and then kill them all mwahahaha)**

**So thanks for all being so patient, I hope I can get the next chapter done a lot quicker for you guys. And thanks also for the support from last chapter, please review and tell me how I have done. And let me give you a hint; I would rather one detailed review about what someone honestly thinks then 1018034783652 reviews saying just 'nice chapter'. The numbers don't mean much to me, it's hearing what you guys think that helps :)**

**Thats all for now, sayanara! :)**

**~~Sexichick**


	15. Impress and Imprint

_Jemima Dawson_

I don't like training. On our first day we are suited up in identical black and red jumpsuits and left to fend for ourselves. I have no friends at all, since my district partner Jasper has joined the careers and is off with the careers, showing his talent with a sword.

I search around the training centre, trying to decide where to go. Looking at the weapons stations I decide I definitely don't want to go there. Just watching the careers picking up weapons and using them like they were born using them sends shivers down my spine. I decide to stick with somewhere where there is no one else. With the camouflage station being the only empty station I head over to there. I take the long way there, walking around the side of the room rather than through the middle. I feel like if I dare walk out in the open something bad will happen.

The camouflage station isn't that bad. I try my best to paint a dried leaf pattern on my arm. I'm not the best artist but I find myself getting into it, in fact I even forget what I am painting it for. I am happy in my own world, delicately painting on my leaf pattern until the district twelve boy comes over and I startle, remembering where I am. I quickly wash the paint away and leave. I probably look a bit panicked, as the boy gives me a weird look as I speed walk away.

And now I go back to wondering around deciding what to do. Once again I don't bother with the weapons. All the other stations have at least one tribute at them. I realise I am going to have to go to a station with one of them. My eyes catch the useful plants station. There is one girl there, Sarienna, from district ten. She is rolling her eyes at something the trainer there is saying, pushing her hair that is cut into a pixie cut out of her face. She appears to be distracted, and I know that this station will be helpful so I gather all my courage and head to that station.

For some reason I am prepared for her to blow up in my face but she barely acknowledges me. After a simple glance in my direction she simply goes back to muttering to herself as she tries to complete her test. I take a seat myself in front of what is called a computer. The trainer comes over and explains to me how to use it to test myself on which kinds of plants are editable and which are poisonous.

Like at the camouflage station I get right into what I am doing again. The only things I register is the test and the mutters of Sarienna who seems more than a bit frustrated with her test.

"Bloodberry? That one sounds dangerous."

Bloodberrys are actually fine to eat, they are named for their colour, I remember as I hear Sarienna talking.

"Aloe Vera...that sounds all right to eat."

No, it is good for sunburns I correct again in my head.

"Blackberries...they sound fatal."

I don't know what makes me do it, but I feel like I have to correct her.

"No, blackberries are fine" As soon as Sarienna looks up I feel my face go red in embarrassment.

"And how would you know that?" she raises her eyebrows suspiciously.

"I...uh...I'm allergic to them. And blueberries. You should be fine eating them, it's just I have an allergy..." I speak in a rushed voice. Sarienna makes a face like she is saying 'fair enough' and chooses the non poisonous option and the screen flashes up saying that she is correct.

"I guess you are right" she says before going on to the next question which is about how to distinguish editable roots. For some reason I don't turn around and go back to test. Sarienna realises and turns to look at me.

"You wouldn't happen to know this one too?" she gives me a sheepish look. I'm not sure if I should answer. Maybe she is trying to discover my weaknesses so she can use them against me in the arena? Why did I have to open my mouth in the first place? I was fine with her ignoring me before.

"its...the second one. About the light colouring." She chooses that option and gets it right again.

"Hey, you are really good at this." She smiles. I give her some sort of smile back.

"You wouldn't mind...helping me a bit?" I am shocked that she asks me this until realise she probably just wants to learn as much from me before I die. I want to say no but I realise...I have no idea how to. Having all the social grace of a berry I somehow manage to say yes.

And that's how I spend the next hour, helping Sarienna while also learning some myself. I am glad that not too many tributes bother us. I get used to Sarienna's sarcasm and wit after a while, and we somehow end up having a conversation together.

"So how do you know all this stuff?" Sarienna asks.

"I guess I read quite a lot back home, since mum owns a book store and I actually went to school."

"Eww, I hate school. All that work and the teachers are so bossy!" I can tell Sarienna dislikes the teachers telling her what to do. I say this to Sarienna and she laughs.

"Boy, the stories I could tell you." She smiles like she is remembering a fond memory. I sit up a little straighter and smile excitedly. I love good stories. I don't even have to beg before Sarienna launches into many stories about her escapades at home.

After a few she has me laughing. In fact I am laughing so hard, when she says something I am sure I hear it wrong.

"What was that?"I ask, calming down.

"Do you want to be allies? I know we aren't the best with weapons but if we stuck together we would be able to survive alright and stay out of the way while the others destroy each other." When she says this I am shocked.

"But why...me?"

"Because you are smart and I trust you. So what do you say?" I hesitate for a few seconds, trying to think of the pros and cons. In the end one side wins over the other.

"Sure. I'll be your ally."

* * *

_Adiar Usher_

I promise myself that for training day two I will get lots of work done. I spent most of the first day wondering around, working at a station until it got boring (or hard) before moving on. I kind of worded out I am alright at aiming things like axes, spears and knives. That's why I go over to the knives station first.

I select a few knives and stand in front of the target. There is one other person at the station. It is Preston O'Flare, the guy from five. Taking the first knife, I aim for the target in front of me and throw it. It lands in the edge of the target on my left. I cringe, hoping the careers didn't see that. I look around quickly, checking that they aren't laughing at me. Luckily for me they didn't notice. But someone else has.

Preston is watching me, laughing good naturedly at me. He is laughing pretty hard. In fact his district partner Junie looks over and sends him a glare. He finally stops when he notices, but he can't stop smiling.

"What's her problem?" I ask while I trying to keep a dignified face.

"I wouldn't worry about her. She just feels like she has to be mean." He waves his hand absent mindedly.

"Why"? I chuck another knife this one shoots off in the gap between the two targets.

"She has just always been like that. In school she would hang out with the kids who always got picked on and scare the bullies away from them."

"Really?" Another knife. This one misses the target by an inch.

"Yeah. What's your district partner like?" he asks.

"She's alright. Sarienna's her name. I'm pretty sure she has allied up with ones girl, Jemima." I throw another knife. This one sticks into the edge of the target and I smile proudly.

"Hm. That's cool. Well, see ya." And like that he is off. I watch, confused as he puts the knife he was holding down and goes over to the snares. The trainer tries to help him but Preston just smiles cheekily picks up some wire and some sticks and starts wrapping them around each other.

The trainer crosses his arms first, annoyed at being ignored but after a while he looks fairly impressed with Preston. I understand why when he chucks a stick near his contraption and it is snatched up in the air. Preston grins and says something that makes the trainer actually laugh before he goes to set up another one.

I realise I have been standing doing nothing for too long and I put the knives down and head over to the axe station. Both from seven are here. The guy is flinging heavy axes into a dummie like they are toothpicks. The girl Tanberry is going up against a trainer, her red hair falling in her face as she dances around. The girl from eleven, Blaze, is also here. She is simply spinning a heavy looking axe in her hand while her eyes dart around the centre. She watches the careers quite a lot, I suppose because she knows they would be the biggest threats.

I ignore the others and choose an axe and get to practising. I work hard for about an hour. It is hard labour but I put up with it for now. It is either do this or die in the arena. I promise myself that if can have second helpings at lunch if I work well all the way to lunchtime.

And so I get stuck into work and it is finally time for lunch. I pick out a bit of everything and sit on my own like most of the tributes are doing. But this doesn't last for long when I hear the crash and see a tray land on the table in front of me.

"Can I sit here?" It is Preston, smiling at me.

"Sure, I guess." I guess there is no harm in us sitting with each other. And Preston seems like a pretty nice guy.

"So how did you find training?" he asks.

"Yeah it is alright. I would rather not have to do it."

"Hey, but at least we get to eat this amazing food!" he exclaims.

"Yes. That would have to be the best part about the capital." I agree.

"Yup. Have you tried ice cream yet?" we are both getting enthusiastic now.

"No..." I trail off when I see his face.

"What! I'm sorry but that is not good enough! You haven't lived!" he scrambles back over to the server, leaving me laughing. I am glad of my decision to let him sit with me, even though I have a feeling that we would have sat with me even if I had told him not to anyway.

Preston returns, walking back to the table, holding a bowl above his head. He is making 'ahhh' sounds like he is carrying some sacred object. Other tributes watch him and I laugh harder then I have since the reapings as he gets back to the table and places the bowl in front of me.

"I give you our gift from the angels themselves, ice cream." I use a spoon to take a bite of the white ball. It tastes amazing like Preston has said.

"Oh and I have more to offer than just ice cream." He says.

"Wuht?" I can't speak properly because my mouth is full of ice cream.

"Would you like to be allies? I mean, I know we don't know each other too well but you look like you can hold your own, and your district partner already has an ally." I think this is the first time I have seen Preston show a sign of being nervous. He starts to talk faster and is rambling a bit. I forget about his rambling though as I think over his offer.

He is funny so the capital will love him, and that trap he made on his own was pretty good. With him on my side I would probably never go hungry. And if we could catch animals in his traps that would be a good source of protein and all that good stuff that comes with meat. Plus, he is a nice guy and it will be good to have company like Prestons in the games.

"Sure, we can be allies." Preston stops his rambling and smiles.

"Great. This is going to be good I'm telling you. One of us is going to win."

I ignore the fact that he says one of us because I am genuinely happy that I have someone on my side. I have made a friend.

* * *

_Rita Caverly_

"Now today is the last day of training. You need to make the most of it. Agreed?" Chrysanthe our escort drills into my district partner Aden and I as we head down to the third and final day of training. Aden nods and agrees, most likely to keep her happy. I don't say anything, they are all used to it by now.

When the elevator doors open up Chrysanthe says goodbye to Aden and Aden says goodbye back. She gave up on saying goodbye to me after the second day. Aden looks like he wants to say something to me. I just watch impassively, waiting for him to say something. He doesn't, and gives me an awkward smile before going to the machete station. He is pretty talented. He could even have a chance in the games.

I don't do much for the first hour. Well, if you actually noticed me it wouldn't look like I was doing much. But what I am really doing is watching the other tributes. Finding their strengths, their weaknesses. This way I will know who to avoid in the arena, and who to run from like they are a bomb themselves.

The careers I know I will all be running from. Jasper is decapitating a dummie with a sword, while Torva works on the dummie next to his with a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. It's not a combination I have ever heard or seen before but Torva somehow makes it work. Hale is over at the knives station sending knife after knife into the target. Dawn works with a single small knife on another dummie and Sebastian is over at the spear station, the target in front of him full of his spears.

But looking around the room they are not the only ones handy with weapons. The boy who I can't remember and the girl with the red hair, Tanberry from seven are quite typically for their district good with axes. The guy from ten, Adair has either picked up quickly, or has experience on how to throw weapons like spears and axes. And Emery from twelve seems to be doing alright with a pickaxe.

After I have finished my observations I go over to the empty bow and arrow station. This works for me as it is at the back of the room and you would only notice it here if you were looking for me. And no one ever does look for me.

I pick up a bow, and load it with an arrow. I have practiced with this weapon a lot over the past two days. And after working with sewing needles all my life I have found it easy to take up. All you need is some swift fingers and good aim. Pulling the string pack and aiming at a dummie, I let go and it plunges into its chest. I load the bow again, sending another arrow into its head. Another goes into its neck, and the next to go into the stomach. After practising for a bit I retrieve my arrows, set them and my bow back into place and leave the station. I don't want the careers to know too much about my skills.

The next station I visit is the editable plants one. The only other person here is Tanberry. I take a seat at one of the computers and start the quiz. I don't do so well. There is no nature in district eight, and therefore no possible way for me to have any knowledge about it. I let out a small groan and Tanberry startles.

"O-oh...I'm sorry...I didn't...s-see you there." she stammers out. Of course she wouldn't have noticed me coming over.

"It's okay." My voice is flat, monotonous and raspy from not being used. I have no idea when the last time I talked was.

Tanberry looks back to her computer blushing and I give up on editable plants. I decide to stop by the fire building station. I don't think I will end up with an alliance, so there is no way I would be able to build a fire in the arena for fear of the careers coming. But I may as well try. Also at the station is Saxon, the boy from three. He is quickly rubbing two sticks together over a pile of dried up scrub.

And so I spend the rest of my time until lunch trying, and failing to start a fire without any matches, lighters or something similar. When it is time to go eat I leave my pile of sticks and dried scrub behind and head to the cafeteria where I pile up my plate with foods I could have only imagined a few days ago. Once I have enough I predictably go sit down in a corner, where nobody will notice me. But being the Huger games, I have a feeling being invisible may come in handy.

* * *

_Blaze Elwood_

Food. Food and sleep are the only things I can even think of doing at the moment. I have spent the past three days training like crazy, and now today having my private session with the gamemakers. The lucky tributes from one got theirs over with straight away and were free to go. Being district eleven I was one of the last to go, twelve being the only others to go after me. And so after a long day of waiting around, with a bit of showing off to the gamemakers on the side, I was ready to stuff myself to the limit and nod off to sleep in my comfy capital bed.

But of course my escort has other plans in mind. When I stand up and head off in the direction of my room, Cotton stops her speech and questions me like an adult interrogating a young child.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep." I continue walking.

"Not without watching the training scores!"

"I can watch it in my room-"

"No! You will watch them with the rest of us. Speaking of which they should be on by now. Come on everyone, to the TV!" Cotton gets up and ushers the rest of the district eleven gang into the lounge. I grudgingly take a seat on the couch next to my fellow tribute. I can't remember his name for the life of me, but I am glad. I don't want to become attached to someone only for them to die in the arena.

"Look its starting!" my district partners mentor, who is sitting on the couch next to ours squeals excitedly when Cotton turns on the TV. She must be a bit of a lightweight, I realise. She has only had two glasses of champagne and is already giggling like a little girl.

Drunk as she may be, she is still right, Caesar Flickerman's pale face appears on the screen, his hair dyed dark shade of violet for this years games. He speaks more before the scores start. Like every other year, a picture of the tributes face flashes up on the screen, followed by their score.

District one starts us off. Jasper's smiling face appears on the screen, followed by a nine. This starts the panicking. If all the tributes are like this then I may as well throw myself out of the window. But I calm down a bit when Jemima's face pops up with a two. I guess that isn't so bad.

Torva's face pops up next, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He gets a ten. I know he will be the career to watch out for. Next, his district partner Hale pops up, her hair braided back, and a nine accompanying her name. Next is Saxon, who manages to score a five. His district partner however isn't so lucky and gets a one. And with the last of the careers, Sebastian gets a nine, and Dawn gets an eight. I reassure myself that it will be better now the careers are over.

Prestons cheeky smile is up next, as he gets a five. His scowling district partner Junie also gets a five. The boy from six scores the second one for the night and Kalel manages a six. I faintly remember her swinging a scythe around in training, and wonder where she learnt it. Next is seven and the boy gets an eight. I am not surprised; he is a wiz with an axe. I have even seen the careers talking to him a few times...

Next, Tanberry appears smiling shyly at us, with a seven shining next to her face. She was also very good with axes. Most district seven tributes are. Eight is up next, with Aden's bright hair standing out, as he gets an eight. The girl Rita, who I can't remember seeing around training, also gets an eight. I wonder what she got it for. Up next is nine, the boy and girl getting a two and three respectively.

Ten comes next, with Adair getting a six, Sarienna gets a five and I realise quickly that my district is next. My district partner is first, everyone holding their breath and waiting...until he gets a two. Surprisingly, they are all pretty nice about it and get up to hug him and pat him on the back, except drunk girl who has fallen asleep.

By the time everyone has settled back down my face is dominating the screen, as well as the number seven. I feel relief spread through me, as the same process from before is repeated. A seven! That is only one less then what some careers get!

The people working the TV's wait for no one and we all settle down as the boy from twelves three disappears, to be replaced by Emery and her five.

"Great job, both of you. Now that training is over, we have the interviews next. So in to bed, both of you, we need you up nice and early to prepare!" Cotton leaps into action straight away. I have a feeling I'm not going to enjoy this preparing. But instead of worrying about it, I allow myself to simply go to my room and collapse onto my comfy bed. I don't bother changing into pyjamas, but just drift right off to sleep, the seven drifting around in my head.

* * *

**Hello everyone, another chapter! I may not have been able to get it out on the weekend like usual, but this chapter is twice as long as usual, so it's almost like two chapters!**

**So, training is done, and we now have just the interviews before we get to the arena! I hope you are all getting excited because I am! I hope I can have the next chapter done by the end of next weekend for you all.**

**Thank you once again, to all my amazing reviewers. It is always great to hear that I am writing all your characters properly. So please, once again drop a review and make my day. In this case h8trs r motivators becomes reviewers are motivators :)**

**Its nice speaking to you all again, time for me to go and eat some more!**

**~~Sexichick **


	16. Before The Storm

_Jasper Wynn_

When I rock up for the interviews, dressed up in my suit and tie, Hale is the only other career there. I can't lie, she is very attractive. Her long brown hair is curled, and she is wearing a nice velvet, dark blue dress that goes to her knees. I sneak up behind her.

"Someone looks beautiful tonight" she spins around, tensing, but she relaxes slightly when she sees it is me.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She nods. I can tell she is trying to stay formal, so I just grin goofily at her.

"'Not too bad' is all I get after saying you look beautiful?"

"Yup."

"Woah. Tough crowd." I hold my hands up in a 'woah' gesture. She rolls her eyes and smiles, loosening up a bit.

"So, what angle are you going for tonight?" I ask "Funny, confident, mysterious...sexy..." I get closer to Hale, leaning on the wall in front of her. She doesn't look too fazed, but I swear I see a hint of red under her makeup.

"I guess you will just have to find out." She turns away "Hello Dawn" Dawn looks a bit unsure as she joins us, as if she thinks she is interrupting a moment. She wasn't interrupting a moment, just some game play. I believe they call it 'getting to know the competition'.

"Hey. I seem to be surrounded by beautiful girls." Dawn just rolls her eyes. But it is true; she does look nice in her dress. Her eyes as I frequently notice have changed shades of blue and are an aqua kind of colour.

Soon Torva and Sebastian join us, both also dressed up. We stay together chatting about the interviews.

"So Caesar Flickerman, the new guy from last year is doing the interviews?" Sebastian asks.

"Yeah, I guess they liked him." Hale shrugs.

"Seven seems unsure if he should join" Torva suddenly puts in. I look behind me and see that he is in fact looking over at us.

"Well, we have been talking to him." Dawns says.

"This is probably him thinking over if he is one of us." Hale says.

"Is he one of us?" I question.

"I don't trust him." Hale says.

"Just us is enough" Sebastian adds in.

"Yeah, if we needed more numbers maybe but we have enough." Dawn also agrees. I am sure this is final; I don't exactly want an extra member either, but then Torva speaks up.

"I say we let him join." I feel dread. I hope this doesn't start us fighting before we are even in the arena. No one really says anything so Torva speaks again.

"He is probably one of the biggest threats if he is not on our side. Why not take him out early." The feeling of dread goes away and a smile comes to my face. I knew Torva isn't dumb enough to start an argument. We are going to blindside seven.

"So, if I'm understanding this correctly, you are saying we should tell him he is with us and stab him in the back?" I ask. Torva's icy blue eyes lock onto mine and he smiles slowly.

"That is exactly what I am saying." I feel a chill down my spine. I think Torva is a pretty chilled guy, maybe a little like me. He is charming on the outside but I think there is more going on in his head then he lets on. But something about that smile creeps me out.

But Torva looks away and the creepy smile is replaced with his usual smile, as he waves seven over and the rest of us are left wondering how long this plan has been forming in Torva's now seemingly much more complicated mind.

* * *

_Tanberry Woods_

"And for our first interview of the night, I would like to introduce from district one, Jemima Dawson!" Caesar Flickerman announces as Jemima appears in stage. Her black hair is down, with a braid on the side like always, and she wears a light green tea dress.

"So, what do you like to do Jemima?" Caesar asks when she is seated next to him.

"Well, I am a fortune teller. I have dreams and premonitions that I use to tell someone's fortune." She talks proudly about her hobby. Caesar finds this interesting, and asks her more questions. Her interview goes well, with her coming off as a cute, shy girl. They have covered everything, from her middle name (Ebony) to her favourite subject in school by the time her interview has finished. Caesar announces the next tribute.

"We welcome to the stage, from District one, Jasper Wynn!" and Jasper walks onto stage, smiling lazily at the crown, with his hands in the pockets of his suit making him seem much more casual.

Jaspers interview is full of him and Caesar bantering back and forth. Jasper answers Caesars questions so confidently and easily, and the audience loves him. If the audience loves confidence then they aren't going to be very happy with me. I get a horrifying mental image of them booing me and throwing food at me. Gulp.

Hale is next. She gracefully walks on to the stage like she owns it. Caesar welcomes her, commenting on how beautiful she looks. She comes off as strong and capable. Not at all just a pretty face. Torva is after Hale. He is also very confident. Nothing Caesar asks fazes him; he has the capital in the palm of his hands.

"What is the one thing you are looking forward to the most in the arena?" Caesar asks, leaning forward, grinning in excitement like a little boy.

"There's a few things..." Torva doesn't give away anything else, just smiles secretively.

With a break for the careers, the district three girl is up next. She looks much thinner than she did at her reaping, and shakes so much she has to leave the stage early. Her district partner Saxon does better though. The audience falls in love with his ability to be distracted by anything. By the end of his interview we have already learnt how the stage lights are controlled, how the projector screen works and how TVs receive signals from the cameras filming the interviews.

Going back to careers, Dawn is up on stage. She is very polite, speaking with Caesar about her district. She tells us of the beach and how fun it is to swim. This reminds me that if there is water in the arena I am most likely in trouble. That is if I even make it past the bloodbath.

Sebastian doesn't butter up the capital, or brag about himself. He answers Caesars questions simply, only saying what needs to be said. But then Caesar brings up the subject of if he has a special girl waiting for him at home. I'm expecting for him just to say no and move on, but he doesn't.

"Actually, there is. My friend Eleanor I have had a crush on for quite a while now." He admits. The audience all 'aww's together.

"So, if there was anything you could say to Eleanor and your friends at home, what would it be?"

"Eleanor, I hope I can come back to tell you properly. And Winston, stop laughing. Duke, I give you permission to hit him." After that the buzzer goes and Sebastian is replaced by Junie.

Junie seems very opinionated. Everyone loves her boldness, and when she drops a swear word they just laugh. After Junie is Preston, who they all fall in love with. His jokes even have me laughing, but it is nothing compared to people in the audience who laugh like there is no tomorrow.

Kalel is next. She seems very cold, and blunt. I hope for her sake the capital are able to get over her saying that she thinks they dress weirdly. She doesn't even seem to regret it as Caesar steers the conversation away. I silently congratulate her in my own head. I wish I was as confident as she is.

Kalel's district partner's interview goes quickly, and before I know it, it is my turn. Caesar calls my name and I step out onto the stage. I am met by an eruption of noise. People cheering, and screaming out my name. People I have never met, rooting for me to win. People who will be cheering just as they are now as they watch my death.

I feel more self-conscious then ever as I walk to join Caesar. My dress is a white knee length number, with flecks of gold and copper. It glows slightly, drawing attention to it. But unlike all those careers, attention is the last thing I want. Once I sit with Caesar, the audience quietens down.

"Tanberry, welcome to the capital. And I must say, you look stunning in that dress." I just blush as the crowd cheers again.

"So Tanberry, tell me about yourself. How about we start with your family?" I drag my eyes away from the sea of coloured wigs in front of me and to Caesars encouraging smile.

"Maple..." is all I am able to get out. The audience stays quiet, waiting. Caesar reaches over and squeezes my hand.

"My sister Maple...she's twelve."

"And what is Maple like?" Caesar asks.

"She is amazing. She is quiet...like me...but she has my back." Caesar smiles genuinely.

"What about your parents?"

"My father...he always tries his best. My mother and I never really got along." A surge of bitterness flows through me "She always loved Bracken the most."

"And who may this Bracken be?" Questions Caesar. The audience look keen for some sort of scandal.

"My older sister." I sigh.

"It sounds as if you don't get along?"

"No. We never did. She has always hated me. She would never stick up for me and we are the complete opposites." I am suddenly getting riled up. I wonder if this is how Kalel felt when she insulted the capital. "She won't even miss me if I die." And just like that my moment of confidence is gone. I just feel even more self-conscious. In fact, I feel like crying.

However Caesar expertly steers the topic to complimenting my dress, and how nice I looked for the tribute parades. I am happy because it means less talking for me, and I can concentrate on holding the tears back. When my buzzer finally goes off I all but rush off the stage.

And when I am finally out of sight of the cameras, that is when I cry.

* * *

_Emery Blake_

Once Tanberry rushes off stage, her district partner is next. He and Caesar talk a lot about his high score from training. Next is the girl from eight, Rita. I find myself noticing Rita more. I can't even remember seeing her around training, so realising she exists, let alone got a high score is worrying. She is rather pretty, with her dark hair curled, and her blue flowing dress bringing out her blue eyes. But from watching her interview I still don't learn anything. Caesar bombards her with questions about her training score but she still doesn't reveal anything.

Once Rita's time is up, it is her district partner Aden's turn. Aden is the nice guy, and the audience love Caesars nickname for him of Aden 'Red-haired' Hanran. He has them all sobbing on each other's shoulders as he talks about his twin babies and his beautiful wife. I know that if I get back to my sisters, two more kids will be growing up without a father. I know from experience, that losing a parent isn't exactly a picnic.

The pair from district nine are easily forgettable. By this time tomorrow they will probably be dead. And with a pang in my stomach I realise by this time tomorrow _I_ could be dead. It is a weird feeling knowing I could have just hours left to live.

Sarienna dominates the stage. Not in the way the careers do, with their confidence and good scores. She draws in the capitals attention with her wit and sarcasm. I am fifty percent sure she doesn't exactly aim for them to love her, but they do anyway.

"What would be the first thing you would do when you get out of the arena, if you won?" Caesar asks. Sarienna scratches her chin and makes a 'hmm'ing noise.

"I think I would have to...take a ride in the elevator. I never get sick of those things." She grins and the audience laugh along with Caesar.

Sarienna's interview finishes and it is Adair's turn. Adair acts tough, responding to Caesars questions with things like "It's the Hunger Games. It will be hard but I will fight to my last breath." After Adair has marched off stage Blaze, the girl from eleven is up. She plays the sneaky, but mysterious angle. She answers her questions intelligently, but she doesn't give too much away. That combined with her good score is a deadly combination.

Blaze is followed by her district partner who just leaves everyone bamboozled. But he still seems pleased with himself as he uses his new 'stylized crutches' to get off the stage. I am still confused when I hear my name. I wonder briefly who is saying my name when I realise it is my turn. I step out into the lights and I am greeted with a wave of cheers from the crowd. I greet Caesar and instead of sitting straight down he spins me around.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" the crowd cheers and I have to agree that at least my dress is beautiful. It is a champagne coloured, one shoulder silky dress that reaches my feet with tiered ruffles. Caesar finally sits me down and the cheering stops.

"So, tell me Emery. What is your motivation to win these games?" he asks.

"My sisters. Aderyn and Nia. They are the only family I have left." I think of Aderyn and little Nia watching me now. They probably don't even recognise their own sister. Maybe Aderyn wouldn't be so embarrassed to admit that the girl in the pretty dress was her sister.

"Really? Tell me about your sisters." Caesar seems genuinely interested. I can understand why they asked him to come back as the interviewer.

"Well, Aderyn is a stubborn little thing, but I love her anyway. And Nia is the cutest little girl you could imagine."I smile, just thinking of my sisters. Not for the first time, I feel home sick. I don't want to be up on this stage in this pretty dress. I don't even want to be in the capital. I want to be at home cuddled up with my sisters while we watch the interviews, doing silly imitations of careers, wrapping blankets around us like dresses and parading around like we are tributes ourselves.

But I am up on stage in this pretty dress, I am in the capital, and I am a tribute of the 71st hunger games.

* * *

_Preston O'Flare_

Lying in bed, I can't sleep. I get into a comfortable position, promising myself I will stay put until I fall asleep, but I only lie wide awake for a few seconds before rolling over again, with the process repeating. After a while I just decide to get up. I can't see myself getting any sleep anytime soon, maybe some warm milk will help.

I go to the kitchen and fill a mug with milk, putting it in the microwave until it comes out nice and warm. I leave the kitchen, taking sips from my mug as I go into the lounge room. I am about to sit on the couch, when my eyes catch a dark figure sitting at the window.

"Junie?" I wonder why she is up, but then I realise no tribute is probably asleep at the moment.

Junie doesn't say anything, so I move over and sit down next to her. She is sitting hugging her knees to her chest. Her back is to the dark room, making her blonde hair seem darker. The pale light coming through the window though makes her look much more fragile, her skin and blue eyes looking much paler. All that I have seen of Junie since the reapings has been hard and determined. This is the first time I have seen her looking beaten down.

We sit in silence for a few more minutes. I don't know about Junie, but I can't take it.

"Are you alright?" Junie turns around and gives me such a look I almost cringe. I can practically hear her _"Yes. I'm fine! Just dandy!"_

"I guess that's a no..." I mutter, taking another sip of milk. There is silence again, apart from the noise coming from the streets below us.

"It's okay to feel bad. I know how you feel." I try again. She doesn't reply. I sigh; it looks like she isn't going to-

"You don't know how I feel." Okay, maybe I was wrong. I don't say anything back, because I don't know what I am meant to say.

"I am the only one who knows how I feel. You can't read minds." Her tone is monotonous. Very unlike her angry tone, which is full of passion and heat.

"How do you know I can't?" I try to joke. Junie still doesn't react. I awkwardly take another sip of my milk, just for something to do.

"Do you uhh...want some?" I offer out the mug to her.

"No. I don't want anything from you. Not your help, not your jokes, not your company, and defiantly _not_ your milk!" there is that anger and heat in her voice. She has finally turned around and is glaring at me full force.

I slowly get up, leaving my mug next to her. She watches me, still glaring as I leave the room. Once I get back to my room, I snuggle up in my bed. And this time, I fall asleep.

* * *

**Happy birthday to you,**

**Happy birthday to you,**

**Happy birthday JustACreepyFangirl,**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**Yay, it was JustACreepyFangirls birthday yesterday (the 18****th**** I'm told). So happy birthday to you, I know it's a little late but I hope you had a great day anyway. And to everyone else, let me know when your birthday is coming up, you can get a mention and I may be able to do your characters view specially!**

**So, now we are done with the birthday messages, I hope you are all happy with this chapter. I'm hoping it didn't get too repetitive for you all. And guys, guess what...**

**AISASIDGALISGAIEGFLIRFGLSDBFSJDBVSJDBKSJDBFASKF IT IS THE GAMES NEXT CHAPTER OMG I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS EVER SINCE I WAS LIKE 'HEY, I'M GONNA DO AN SYOT' ARGHH THIS IS SO EXCITING!**

**Okay, so the games are obviously starting next chapter. I have been waiting for this for ages so it is so exciting I am unable to contain myself (as you can all clearly see from above). I have some importantish things to say so they are-**

**1. Some of you have asked how they know everyone's names. Like in Katniss' games she knew like two people. What I have done is all the actual submitted characters are called by their names (eg. Tanberry, Hale, Jasper, Torva, Emery, Adair, Preston) while the bloodbaths are called things like the district seven male, the pair from nine, the girl from three etc. I just wanted to make it a little easier for everyone to remember who was a real tribute and who wasn't :)**

** so much again for all the reviews! This story now has more then 100, which is amazing. I wouldn't have the motivation to keep writing without all your reviews!**

**3. I had no idea what to call this chapter. So if you guys know of any good Hunger Games related songs then let me know of them, I may be able to use some lyrics from them at some point. One I have at the moment is Radioactive by Imagine Dragons which is an amazing song, I seriously can't go ten minutes without listening to it!**

**So that is all I can remember right now (I really should write down what I need to say in these things somewhere) so thanks once again, hope you enjoyed the chapter and yeah. :)**

**~~Sexichick**


	17. Into The Fray

_Head Gamemaker Eden Craowlski_

I stare out over my creation, a sense of pride filling me. This arena is _my_ creation. Sure, the others helped, but none of it would have been done without me. I am a perfectionist, so this arena could be nothing but perfect.

The arena starts off with the Cornucopia in the middle. The tributes will find themselves starting off in a field of grass. North of this oval is a lake, from which several creeks stream from. One travels down past the cornucopia and ends in the north where the arena stops. Along this particular creek, there is a small island in the middle where tributes will believe themselves to be safe. This illusion won't last for long.

Further to the east though is where the water starts, before it goes into the lake near the cornucopia. It starts with a waterfall that falls off the cliffs which mark the edge of the west side of the arena. Further down from this the tributes will find a rocky landscape full of caves and other surprises. The rest of the arena is mainly made up of woods, apart from a grass field located on the east side of the cornucopia that continues until the end of the arena.

While the woods don't sound too bad, there are many secrets hidden in them. My favourite one being a mysterious cabin. The cabin in the woods would have to be my favourite part of the whole arena. I just can't wait for a curious tribute to stumble upon it.

And so I sit back in my seat as one of my gamemakers turns to me.

"We are all ready. We await your orders?" she asks. I just smile.

"Get the tributes in the tubes. The best Hunger Games yet are about to begin."

* * *

_Torva Criath_

Excitement is all I feel. Shivers run through my body, up and down my spine. Looking at the clock, the countdown is taking too long. By now I should be at the cornucopia, sword and dagger in hands as I take down tribute, after worthless tribute. But of course, the countdown is only half over.

I do a quick observation of the other tributes. The look of fear upon many of their faces thrills me. I am unable to keep the grin off my face.

_This is it. The moment I have been waiting for since my first day of training._

My eyes dart back to the cornucopia. I locate a glinting silver sword. It looks slim, light and sharp. I spot a similar looking knife near it, and prepare myself to run in that direction. As the countdown nears its ends, I make a quick check of all my allies. I catch Hales eyes at the last minute and give her a quick smile, unable to contain my excitement, as the gong goes off.

Running, Running, and more running. Everywhere, I hear the footsteps of other tributes. This, and my excitement keeps me going.

Finally, I reach the sword. Once I have it I go for the dagger, but I see someone has gotten there first. It is a boy. Maybe from twelve? Or was it three? I don't care, as I feel rage bubble up inside me. How _dare_ he think he can waltz in here and take that dagger? Something similar to a growl rips through my throat as I sprint in his direction.

The boy spins around, eyes wide in fright. He doesn't even think to use his weapon as my sword plunges through his stomach. He looks at me, like he is shocked, before falling to the ground. I pull my sword swiftly from his stomach, the slurping sound like music to my ears. I pick up the-no, _my_ dagger and move through the fighting to find my next target.

I spot the boy from seven, our 'ally' chopping off the head of a thin pale girl. He turns around and notices me watching.

"Where are the..." he freezes, looking down. For the second time today, my sword is protruding from someone's stomach. His eyes show shock and realisation. He has been double crossed. He is frantic now, clutching his stomach. He spots someone behind me.

"Quick! He stabbed me, he will stab you all in the back!" He makes a desperate plea to Jasper, who swaggers over, his sword covered in red.

"Sorry mate, we _all_ stabbed you in the back." He smiles sheepishly before running after some tributes taking off into the woods.

I spare the dying boy one last sneer before running back into the fray. Most tributes have either escaped or lie on the ground covered in their own, and others blood. The only non career tribute remaining is the boy from eleven, who Hale has pinned to the ground with one of her knives at his throat. I figure she can take care of him.

And I am right; soon he cracks and starts to scream. And the sound of his screams filling the air, along with the blood covering my clothes gives me such an a amazing feeling.

A feeling of complete, and utter power.

* * *

_Preston O'flare_

We enter into the arena on a grass covered oval. I first look around at my surroundings. There is a lake on one side and trees covering the rest of the area past the oval. Next I look around me, searching for Adair. Instead my eyes catch Junie and I remember the last thing I said to her this morning, just before we got up to the hovercraft...

_"You know...If you want, you could come with Adair and I and...you know...be in our alliance?" Junie doesn't reply though, and just takes hold of the ladder which freezes her like a statue before she is pulled up into the hovercraft._

I don't know why, but I guess I feel like I have to take care of Junie. Maybe it is just because she is my district partner? But I have no time to think about her as I spot Adair five tributes to my left. He is also looking at me. His eyes dart back and forth from the cornucopia, silently asking if we should. I search around near me. Somewhere around the outside between the both of us sits a medium sized backpack. I point to me, then him, then the backpack, then the woods behind us. He repeats the same thing and I nod.

By now the timer has almost reached its end. Everyone braces themselves, ready to run and the gong goes off. I stumble off my platform, running as fast as my legs will let me to the backpack. Standing safely, waiting for the countdown, it seemed so close, but it now it seems to take ages to reach it. Finally though, I arrive just before Adair and swing it onto my back. We don't even need to speak before we are off again, rushing towards the tree line.

We are almost there and I can't believe that we haven't been attacked by some crazy tribute yet. I didn't pay too much attention to the careers; maybe they were on the opposite side of the Cornucopia? But my stomach does a flip flop as we reach the trees and I hear not just mine and Adair's footsteps, but another pair behind us.

"Faster!" I gasp out to Adair who is running beside me. He gives me a panicked look and I realise that he has picked up a knife at the bloodbath. I hope we won't have to use it against this tribute.

We run for ages, the tribute crashing through the bushes behind us never stopping. I can't get any sound out, and I am gasping for breath. But the ever present sound of the other tributes heavy breathing keeps me going.

The whole way I feel the need to look back and see who is chasing us. _Just for a second, it is just a quick peek over the shoulder and you can keep going! _My mind almost convinces me to do it, but then I remind myself that is the stupidest thing to do...but it wouldn't hurt, but then what happens if I trip or crash onto a tree?

The cycle repeats, and repeats. While my head is overloaded with thoughts my body is quickly tiring out. My throat feels as dry as a desert and my stomach feels like it has been used as a careers target in training. While I know that our pursuer must be getting tired as well, I can hear them gaining on us. Their footsteps and deep breaths becoming closer and closer. I'm about to tell Adair to stop and get his knife ready when I hear a voice call out.

"Stop, please!" it is weak, raspy and barely recognisable. I debate whether I should turn round for the millionth time, and in turn slow down. A hand grasps my wrist and pulls me to a stop. I haven't been stabbed in the back and I look back at who it is. It's Junie.

She has a small backpack on her back and is red-faced and breathing just as heavy as me. She still hasn't let go of my wrist. We both stand there, watching each other. I can't find enough brain capacity to think of anything. Luckily though, Adair is here.

"Um...Preston?" he seems unsure of what to do. He can probably remember Junie's sour mood from training, but she is my district partner. I hope he doesn't think I am turning on him.

The air around us is tense. Adair standing just behind me, looking unsure and Junie grasping onto my wrist, not speaking a word.

"I-" she tries to speak but her voice crackles. She clears her throat before trying again.

"I...If it's not too late...could I join?"

"Join what?" Adair looks dumbfounded.

"Your alliance...?" she looks between the two of us.

"Umm...Why?" Adair still looks like he is trying to learn algebra or something.

"Because he said..." Junie trails off and they both look to me.

"Uhh..." I look between them "Adair, do you mind if Junie joins?"

"What!" Adair squeals, his voice breaking. Junie snorts and he clears his throat.

"I mean, What!" he says much deeper. I see Junie roll her eyes.

"Well, she is my district partner-"

"Who happened to be a bitch to you in training-"

"Excuse me, how would you know that-"

"You ignored him-"

"What are you? His mother-"

"We are from different districts but I'm nicer-"

"-Known each other for longer-"

"-Not an old bat-"

"STOP!" they both stop their yelling over the top of each other and look to me.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is the hunger games and the other tributes will hear you yelling. And if they decide they want to visit us, they won't be stopping to have tea, I can assure you that. So I don't know about you guys but I am going to start moving in silence. Feel free to join." And I turn away from them and start walking. It is just me until I hear their footsteps joining me. I look back and give them a quick smile to let them know I am not mad.

But once I am facing away that smile turns into a smirk. When they realise why Junie will probably huff indignantly and speed up to the front, while Adair will dross his arms and slow down. Because after the argument they just had, it's funny to watch them scurry after me, side by side.

* * *

_Rita Caverly_

It is chaos all around me. Since the moment the gong went off the oval has been filled with fighting, screaming kids. I guess if I was smart I wouldn't run right into the middle of that, but I know without supplies I will be useless. And I guess it's better to die quickly, unnoticed in the bloodbath, then to be tortured for hours by the careers, or to starve to death later in the games, the gamekeepers replaying my death over and over.

And that's what districts me. I start of well, sprinting into the cornucopia, in the direction of a bow and sheath of arrows, but suddenly I find myself think ingof Ingmarie in my exact same position. But while Ingmarie was smart and ran in the opposite direction, I am risking it all and running into the fray.

Before I know it I have slowed down to a stop. The message to run leaves my head but something stops it from getting to my legs. I am stuck in the same spot, unmoving. Everything is moving too fast. Its blurred, unfocused, like I am watching footage from a shaking camera.

I hear a noise to my left and whirl around to see what it is. A spear has flown from the hands of an already distracted Sebastian and is coming towards me. After all the confusion, everything slows down to almost a stand still. I can't do much but stare at the spear. Fate has already been set, it will plunge through my stomach, I will lie around bleeding for a few minutes before the bloodbath finishes and my cannon, along with the others will go off.

But my little bubble is popped, when a heavy weight crushes into me. The spear clangs to the ground and I look to see who has saved me, whether it was on purpose or not.

The first thing to catch my eye is the bright red hair, and I know that it is my district partner Aden. I stare at him, shocked that he has just saved me, not being able to comprehend that the spear didn't end my life like I accepted and that I could still be killed any moment.

"Quick, we have to run!" He grabs my hand, and we run off in the direction of the woods, the message finally seeming to get through to my legs.

Even though we probably don't need to, we hold hands all the way. I don't want him to let go, because it reminds me of Ingmarie and I, grasping each other's hands and comforting each other on that dreadful reaping day all those years ago.

After a while of running, Aden slows to a walk, and I slow with him. I hear the rushing of water up ahead and we come to the edge of the trees, a small river in front of us. The water looks fine to drink, and I step forward to get some.

"Hang on. We don't know if it's safe yet." Aden speaks for the first time since the bloodbath and squeezes my hand, before releasing it and sitting on a fallen log.

I realise that while I lost my head at the cornucopia, Aden has managed to pick up a backpack and a machete. He starts to go through the backpack, pulling out items and inspecting them. I just stand there, watching him, until I realise I am being rude and probably unnerving him. I take a seat on the opposite end of the log to him.

"Why did you save me?" I finally ask. My voice is raspy from all the running we have just done.

"Good karma, I guess?" He looks up and smiles at me. I am not sure how to respond, so I just look down to my feet.

"Plus, you are my district partner I couldn't just let you die. And you did get an eight in training; I figured we would be safer together." I stay staring at my feet. I haven't had a normal (if this could even be called normal) conversation for...I don't even know how long.

"Thank you." I say, very suddenly. It makes Aden jump, and even I give myself a little fright.

We meet each other's eyes and we smiles at me once more. I manage a tiny grimace in return. No words are needed to be spoken. Our alliance is formed by silence alone.

* * *

**Okay everyone, so I know I am a horrible person for making you all wait for ages for the games but I went away last weekend when I was planning to get most of the writing done. And then to top that off I have had a really busy week. But the biggest reason would have to be this;**

**So I opened a new word document, saved it as 'day one' and realised...I had no idea on what the arena would be like. Now I have put a lot of thought into it, in fact I have been thinking about it since I out the submission form and info for the story up, but I have never found anything fitting. So I had to spend a great deal of time researching and drawing up what I wanted the arena to be like. Now I have an incredibly terrible drawing that I am thinking of getting a deviantart account so I can out it up. But for now I guess my shitty description at the start will have to do J**

**So everyone, first chapter of the games! What did you all think? I would love to hear all your opinions again in a review! **

**So sorry again everyone for the long wait, I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and I will try to update quicker this time!**

**~~Sexichick**


	18. Just Getting Started

_Dawn Hazelwood_

"I'm not staying back, if that's what you are suggesting." Sebastian's glare is intense.

"Looks like none of us are going to stay behind," Jasper remarks. For the past hour we have been trying to work out what is happening with hunting tonight. It is the first day of the games and none of us want to miss the first night of hunting for various reasons.

"That's stupid," Hale says, "Anyone could just walk into the camp and take what they want."

"Or maybe because it is the first night, they will know we will be out and will stay hidden to avoid us. I highly doubt anyone's going to be making risky moves on the first day," I point out.

No one speaks, but I can still see their reactions, their faces lit up by the pale shadows from the almost set sun. They all seem to be considering my idea and I feel proud.

"I guess we will just have to go along with that. Now grab your shit, because I won't be waiting for very long." Torva seems to have changed since we have entered the games. Before he was a pretty chilled guy, and he is still mostly but he just seems a little more…edgy? But I can still realise the signs that he is becoming the sort of leader of our group. I guess it is alright because the others won't think of me of as much of a threat as him when push comes to shove.

We are all soon geared up and ready to go. We all take as many weapons as we can carry with a small emergency pack each. We don't have enough time to set up a trap over the Cornucopia, so we simply leave the supplies there, hiding some of the more important stuff in case a tribute is brave enough to go for a snoop.

We set off into the woods just before the sun disappears behind the treetops. The sky is a pale blue, almost purple. I imagine us looking very eerie, stepping into the woods loaded with weapons, our faces defined by the pale light and the dark shadows. We don't speak, just walk. I have a feeling if someone did they would get their head chopped off for possibly alerting tributes that we are in the area.

We go for a while without any signs of human life. By now the sun has fully gone down and we have gotten out our night vision goggles. I find myself getting quite bored of this nothing, when Sebastian suddenly pauses.

"Keep up!' Hale calls back to him, still making sure to keep her voice low.

"Why don't you pay more attention and realise you stepped right over these footprints." Sebastian is quick to fire back. Hale looks slightly embarrassed as we crowd around the foot print.

"It's very light, so it would have to be one of the girls or a smaller guy." I point out.

"Yeah, they went that way. Let's go!" Jasper jumps up and heads in that direction.

"They definitely went this way there's a whole track!" Jasper calls to us as he keeps walking. I can practically _hear_ us all cringe in synch. We all share glances, rolling our eyes before we follow Jasper.

We follow along behind Jasper for a while longer until he finally stops.

"What now?" Hale groans.

"The tracks just…" we all freeze as a bush in front of us rustles, and from behind it appears a girl who freezes, "stops…"

The air is interrupted by her high pitched scream. She sounds like she is being tortured and we haven't even touched her yet. She turns to run, but she doesn't get very far because Sebastian throws one of his spears which goes right through her forearm and into a tree. If I thought it was bad before, her screaming is ten times worse now. Torva moves toward her with his sword and she looks like she might die right here of fright.

"Shh now," he places his hand over her mouth and his sword to her neck. She begins to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks from her widened eyes, "We haven't even begun."

Her screams echo all over the forest. I have a feeling we won't come across any more tributes tonight.

* * *

_Blaze Elwood_

Wow. Just, wow. I actually can't believe the careers stupidity. I did hear their conversation and I guess Dawns reasoning does make sense. Some tributes will be far too scared to come out of hiding but not me. At the cornucopia I didn't bother with the bloodbath, just turned and sprinted straight for the trees. Unlike all the other tributes who have most likely spent the day putting as much distance as possible between them and the cornucopia, I found myself a nice branch around the edge of the oval, where I could comfortably sit out of sight while listening to the careers conversations.

Now that they have left, I should have enough time to duck in, take what I can and go. I don't want it to be so noticeable that they are being stolen from so early in the games as they will make sure to have a guard and set up traps if they know there is a tribute out there that has outsmarted them.

I climb down from my tree and just watch for a few minutes. I see nothing has happened and decide to go for it. Sprinting across the oval to the cornucopia feels like running across a minefield. One foot wrong and I am dead. When I finally reach the cornucopia I feel much safer under cover.

Spending the day up in my tree bored me, so I made a list of what I needed as a form of entertainment. I try to ignore the nagging in my head that the careers could turn up at any second and try to get myself in a calm headset.

_Just like another mission_ I tell myself _it's like sneaking on the train. You just have to find the package and get out._

First on my list is a backpack. I see they have piled all of the backpacks into one corner I take a medium sized one and shift a few of the backpacks so that it isn't so noticeably missing. Next I go through the food, taking one or two of everything. Canned food, dried fruit, dried meat, bars and other packaged foods are sorted into crates so it is easy to take a few without them noticing.

The last things I grab are weapons. There is a whole rack of knifes, so I can take one safely without anyone noticing. My biggest concern though is an axe. There are only three, a small medium and large. I know that medium one would be perfect for me, but I know it will be hard to cover up. It is a risk taking it, but it is also a risk not taking it. In the end I take it and replace the empty place with some sort of rounded sword that appears to be crossed with a spear. I have no idea what it is but I figure it will do.

And so now that I have my loot, I take off, running like a thief into the night.

* * *

_Saxon Klinge_

Waking up to find a small squirrel in my trap on the second day of the games is a miracle. In fact, waking up on the second day of the games is a miracle in itself. I managed to keep away from the bloodbath yesterday, but I did miss out on getting supplies. The only thing I managed to get was a knife that was thrown at me and just missed sinking into my back.

It has been very peaceful I guess though. I spent most of yesterday putting as much distance between the cornucopia and me as I could. That was until I decided I should try and find somewhere to settle down for the night. After some thinking I decided to set up a trap to see if I could catch anything. I found it quite soothing really; I even forgot I was in the games. For a few minutes I was back in the factory, working at my workshop again, until I finished my masterpiece made from sticks and vines and I realised I would have to find somewhere to sleep.

And so I spent the night hidden in some bushes. It didn't get too cold at all. In fact the temperature so far has kept at the same mild number. So I was able to comfortably lie there all night as I fell asleep listening to the screams from one of the now dead tributes.

I know I feel asleep some time after her canon went off, because that is the last thing I remember before waking up this morning. I had packed up my lone knife and decided I may as well check my traps. Now that I have caught something, the problem is what to do with it. First I will have to cut out all the editable parts, which I have no experience in, then start a fire and then cook it.

But staring a fire feels too risky while I am still so close to the other tributes so I decide to keep moving and do something else later.

* * *

_Sarienna Runda_

I never really had a lot of friends in ten. Linaria and Rina were my only two. I think that's why I wanted to have a good friend in the arena. Someone I could trust. And that's what Jemima is. While she isn't exactly the most beneficial ally in terms of fighting, I know that I can sleep easy at night while she is on guard. Well, as easily as one can sleep in the arena.

"What will we do today?" Jemima asks. So far throughout the games we have just been staying out of trouble, walking aimlessly through the day and sleeping up in tree branches for the night.

"I guess the same as what we have been doing," I shrug.

"Then what are we going to do about this?" she holds up the bag I managed to snatch at the cornucopia before we got away. It didn't have much in it, just an empty bottle, iodine, a small container of beef jerky and some rope, which we had been using to tie us to the trees at night. The only other object I was able to grab was a small dagger, which I was able to use well enough, although we were no match for someone as powerful as a career.

But now the bag only held the now full bottle, iodine, rope and the empty container. I vaguely remember eating the last of the jerky yesterday, and making a mental note to find more food just as I drifted off to sleep.

"It looks like we're on foraging duty today," I decide. Jemima nods and we pack the last of our few supplies and climb down from the tree. While I am a pretty experience climber, I don't think Jemima was exactly the kind of kid to run around climbing trees (if there is even any in district one, I wouldn't know). Although she has caught up quite well and it doesn't take long for her to climb down behind me.

"So you are pretty good with berries right, I mean you have to know which ones are going to kill you and all?" I ask Jemima as we start walking.

"Yes, I will be able to pick out which berries we can eat. How about I find you a blueberry or blackberry bush and I can find some others for me? We can eat them on the spot and keep looking throughout the day." I have kind of assumed the role of leader in our alliance, and once Jemima realises she is calling the shots she gets a blush to her cheeks. "I mean- If that's all right with you…" she quickly adds on.

"Sounds good to me! Let's get moving." I give her a reassuring smile and we move on.

I really have no idea why she is so…shy? Scared? Timid? Unsure of herself? It's hard to explain exactly. I guess she may have just been born shy, and I know it isn't unusual, but something tells me that she wasn't. And I as her ally, and friend, appoint myself with the job of finding out why.

Well, at least until one of us dies.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am finally back! I apologise for taking so long, I know after the long wait last time I promised to be quicker this time and I have failed you all. But I swear, I had half of it written, and I planned to write more but then I just had one of those days…which turned into one of those weeks…which has kind of been one of those months…I swear I will be glad for-wait, what month is it again? I swear its June or July- to be over.**

**But anyway I am back, and I hope you all like it. I am very proud of my writing abilities at the moment. We were given this major writing task (had to write a quest story and the word limit was 2,000 words. Ptf, like I could write a whole story in 2,000 words. My average chapter goes over that) and I got and A+ so yay me!**

**So I will stop boring you all with my life and get on with the story. I hoped you guys liked the group dynamics with the careers! What were your favourite parts? Tell me yours and I shall tell mine. And I hope you all like my idea for Blaze's game plan. Who thinks its genius, and who thinks it will backfire? And I'm sorry I couldn't have more of Saxons cute distractedness, but this time I was focusing more on what he had been doing. But I swear, next time we hear from him we will see more of that. And a bit of Jemima and Sarienna, don't you just love those blunt and funny things Sarienna says? I know I do :)**

**So that will be all from me, thanks for all the lovely reviews from last chapter. I will try to take as long before I update next. Maybe a few years. (Reverse physiology wot)**

**~~Sexichick**


	19. Bored of Being Bored

**CHAPTER 19: BORED OF BEING BORED**

_Kalel Misaredian_

Sitting back home, curled up on the couch watching the games you never expect them to be so…hard. It's easy enough to watch the games in your normal life and think 'wow, that looks tough. I feel sorry for those tributes' but you can never truly understand how tough it is. That is until you are put in the arena. Everything is just so real. The pain, the emotions, the hunger.

I guess it could be worse for me at the moment. I could be long gone, taken back to the horrible capitol via hovercraft where they would await my district partner, dead or alive so that we could be sent back to our sorry district. Or instead of a quick bloodbath death, I could have not been lucky enough to snag a backpack and could be starving to death.

So my situation, while not ideal isn't exactly horrible. I have a small backpack with a minimal amount of supplies. A now full water bottle (the gamemakers did not make finding water too difficult this year), iodine, dried fruit, matches and some bandages.

The bandages have come to great use. Somehow during the bloodbath I had managed to get a cut across my upper arm. I don't know how, but my best guess is one of the tributes, who after getting stabbed in the stomach seemed to think that the best idea was to take down as many as he could before he went. While he had no technique, flinging a sword wildly everywhere I have a feeling that is how it happened. Although I can't remember feeling any pain. One minute I was running through the forest, the next I realised blood was soaking through my jacket.

The first day and night I spent mostly running and hiding. On the second day, I tried to be more logical about things, deciding what I needed to do and which direction would be best. I decided to just go in the opposite direction of the cornucopia. I spent the whole day walking until my feet were sore and managed to find another hiding spot for the night. And so I woke up again this morning, packed my measly supplies and kept moving.

Another thing you don't notice while watching the games from home is how boring they are. While they have a range of different people to cover, there's always something interesting going on. Even while a tribute is merely walking through a forest they just add some dramatic music and everyone thinks something big is going on. But while you are in the arena, surrounded only by trees life is…dull.

My walking continues throughout the day. I only take small breaks every now and then to sip some water or have a tiny bit of my rations. I start to realise after a while that the trees are getting less dense. They become thinner and wider apart so that I don't have to wind around them as much. I start to worry that I have been heading in the direction of the Cornucopia after all. I completely freeze when I can spot grey colours through the thinning trees up ahead.

My eyes strain, looking out for careers when I notice something. The trees do stop, but it couldn't be the cornucopia up ahead as there is no oval. Much more cautiously now, I take steps forward. I when I reach the edge of the tree line, I now know that it is not in fact the cornucopia.

The grey I had seen through the trees is not from the cornucopia, which is more silver now I think about it. It is the grey of the rocks. Where the tree line finally stops, the rocks start. At first it is just more grass with rocks chucked around randomly, but there is gradually less grass and more rocks until it is simply a rocky landscape. The ground itself seems perfectly flat, but the rock formations make it look rough and treacherous.

Walking through the woods, I had a feeling of being complete and utterly alone. There is no way the camera would have just followed my walking seemingly aimlessly through the forest. But now, it feels as though I have all of Panem's attention. I would have to be the first, or one of the first tributes to discover this change in terrain.

I can imagine people sitting at home, wondering what I am thinking. I can _see_ the ridiculously dressed citizens of the capital betting on whether I will turn around or continue. I can hear the silent dare of the Gamemakers for me to keep walking.

I have never been one to decline a challenge, and so I hoist up my backpack and head forward into the unknown.

* * *

_Aden Hanran_

Rita and I have so far been successful throughout the games. We're both alive and well, not too injured. Rita does have some bruises from the bloodbath, and I have some minor scratches from a bush but that is about it. During the second day we had found a pretty good place to stay. We came across a bunch of pine trees. At first they seemed like massive round hedges, the size of houses. Rita had the good idea to check underneath them after seeing a squirrel run under. We had found they were practically hollow in the middle, with a few thin branches sticking out near the bottom, getting thicker towards the top until you couldn't see because of the thick foliage.

And so it was here we set up camp, with our minimal supplies. We hadn't had a lot of food in that single backpack so we had to resort to spending the last few days attaining our food from the nature. We're lucky we haven't managed to kill ourselves yet, none of us exactly being experts. There is no nature in eight, and I was the only one out of the two of us to spend much time at the edible plat area in training, which wasn't for very long.

"These?" Rita has stopped walking. She walks so lightly I wouldn't have even noticed if she had stopped ten minutes ago. I walk over to where she is and crouch down to get a look at the berry bush. I can't remember them exactly, but they do seem familiar.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll tackle this bush." I go the bush with similar berries and start picking myself.

The job is tedious. After an hour of just picking berries from a bush, life gets quite boring. I start conversations with Rita every now and then, but she is possibly the shyest girl I know and after a while the conversation fades into silence. Just as I am about to tell Rita we have enough for now, a voice rips through the silence.

"Stop!" a voice that definitely isn't Rita's pierces through the air and I spin around as fast as I can, machete in my hands.

I was right, it wasn't Rita. It is another tribute. I recognise her name, looking at the red hair. Tanberry has obviously come out of a group of bushes off to the side, and I wonder how long she was watching us. The three of us stand there, frozen in position. Rita is crouched next to the bush, a berry half way to her mouth. Tanberry's eyes are wide with fright, her cheeks tinged red and her arm thrown out in a 'stop' gesture. I am simply ready to defend Rita, even though I doubt Tanberry will attack.

I don't know how long we all stand there. I can practically feel Panem's eyes on us. Panem including Lena, maybe even the twins, wondering what their father is doing. I imagine Tanberry's family worrying about her the same way mine worry about me and lower the machete. I desperately think of what I can say, when Rita surprisingly does it for me.

"Why?" I wonder what on earth Rita is taking about. Why what? But Tanberry seems to understand.

"The berries," she begins. Her voice is quiet, and so soft I have to strain to hear. "They are Anemia. Posisonus." At her words, I suddenly remember why they seemed familiar. They are the very berries I tried to drill into my head not to eat. I feel like I have been drenched with freezing water, as I realise if it weren't for Tanberry, Rita would be long gone by now.

Rita seems to have realised this too, and the berry drops to the floor as she stands up. She very slowly makes her way towards Tanberry. The tension feels so thick that I can't even bring myself to move. As Rita stops in front of Tanberry, I am grasping the machete so tightly I feel as though my hand will be imprinted in it.

"Tanberry?" Tanberry looks up to Rita, her eyes filled with a mix of fear and hope. "I'm Rita, and this is Aden. Would you like to join our alliance?"

* * *

_Emery Blake_

Hunger Games. Games Hunger. Hunger. Games.

Everything about the Hunger Games screams blood, torture, murder, hunger, pain, death, betrayal…and the list goes on. So why is _nothing_ happening. There hasn't been a canon since the second day, which is quite worrying. I highly doubt they just decided to go easy on us this year, so where is all of the above mentioned that the capital love so much?

"Shit!" I gasp as I almost slip on a rock. I managed to find a river, and have taken to travelling by walking through said river. I was quite proud of myself when I came up with this idea. The sponsors must have thought it was smart too, as I was rewarded with a gift of dried fruits.

I was surprised though, since I was completely useless at the bloodbath. I had convinced myself before that I could easily run in, grab a backpack and at least some kind of weapon and get out of there. But when I had appeared in the arena and seen that I had been placed between _two_ careers, all of that courage went away. I simply hesitated for a bit, ran in, picked up the first thing I could and ran out. Of course after when the adrenalin went away, I stopped running and actually looked at what I had picked up I wanted to face palm. I didn't, because that would make me look crazy.

It was some kind of trapper. Deadly sharp claws, I'm sure if someone stepped into it while it was loaded it would do great damage. On a bigger tribute it would probably create some pretty nasty, fatal if they weren't tended to, cuts in the skin. On a smaller, thinner tribute it would probably do some muscle, or maybe even bone damage.

So while it could be put to great use if I was a wiz at setting up traps or if I could camouflage it, I couldn't do either so it is next to useless. If I come up against another tribute, or mutt I am dead meat. I think this is why I am so anxious about the lack of activity. Maybe there is some distracting drama going on? Like a career has confessed his love for classical music, or someone is pregnant. Nah, I doubt it.

I look out to see that the sun has started sinking in the sky, throwing shadows over the arena and the sky turning a light orange. I try to find some rocks I can use as a path to get over the muddy soil near the river. I locate some, and jump over them like stepping stones.

Walking through the forest, I think of my sisters. I wonder what they think of me now. Will Aderyn be embarrassed? Will Nia realise how much danger I am in? I'm thinking so hard, that when I feel something tighten around my ankle and yank me up into the air, I can't help but scream.

* * *

_Juniper 'Junie' Englesberg_

I have barely been in the games three days, and I can already say this shit sucks balls. The most exciting thing that has happened is Adair tripping over a rock, and that wasn't even that funny. Okay, it was bloody hilarious.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually want to run into some mutts. I could show them who's boss," Adair holds his knife up proudly.

"Yeah. Sure. Of course." I scoff.

"Hey, come on now, you don't want to jinx it!" Preston, ever the cheery lighten-up-erer.

"Yes, you do. Please, keep going on Adair." I say sarcastically.

"You know Junie, you should lighten up more. Like Preston!" Adair says.

"Really? Would you like to be stuck in the most boring Hunger Games ever with not _one_, but _two_ Preston's?"

"Hmm…yeah…good point…"

"Hey!" Preston exclaims and we burst into laughter.

_Squeak._

Our laughter fades as we look up to the tree above us.

"Hey! It's a squirrel," Preston points out. He is right; it is in fact a squirrel. A cute little thing, with dark red fur, chubby cheeks and big puppy-dog eyes.

"Do you think we could catch it to eat?" I ask.

"No!" Preston is appalled, "How could you kill something as cute and innocent as that!"

"Well, for starters if I was _reeeeeally_ hungry…"

"No! I won't let you touch him." Preston doesn't seem to realise that I am teasing. I can see Adair holding in laughter out the corner of my eyes.

"I wonder if I could pat him," Preston says, stepping forward with his hand reached out.

"Oh no Preston, don't take a step closer of he will bite your hand off," I say sarcastically. Adair and I snicker while Preston keeps moving slowly towards the squirrel. We all freeze though, when we hear a light growl.

"Adair, tell me that was your stomach." I say to Adair, but one look at his face tells me it wasn't. The growling comes again, and this time in the silence we can all hear where it is coming from. The squirrel.

"Preston I would step away from that if I were you," I suggest.

"Oh come on," he says. "It's probably just his stomach growing from hunger-"

_SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH_

The little squirrel's mouth opens right up and the most horrible noise fills the air around us. All three of us can't help but put our hands to our ears to block the sound.

"WHAT IS IT DOING?" Adair yells over the noise.

"I DON'T KNOW. I DON'T SPEAK SQUIRREL." I yell back.

The squirrel drops to the group in front of Preston, finally silencing. Its eyes don't leave us, as two more squirrels, that look very similar appear from the bushes behind it and join us.

"Okay, so it was just calling its…mates…" Preston trails off as the squirrels…well there is no other word for it then transform. The hair from their necks, right down to their back stands on end, their teeth bare revealing sharp looking fangs and large claws extract from their paws.

"Run." I don't even have to tell the boys twice, before we are running off into the forest.

"Great idea Preston, why don't we all just pat the cute little squirrels!" I yell.

"Hey, they don't exactly look dangerous do they?" He yells back.

"Junie, stop picking arguments and keep running," Adair yells.

One step, I'm telling you. One step away from being punched in the face, but lucky for him I would have been attacked by the squirrel mutations if I did that so I force myself not to.

We run for quite a while, until my legs start to burn and I am puffing like I'm having a heart attack. Why is it being around these two boys leads to an unnecessary amount of running on my behalf? Or is that just the games?

"We need to stop and face them," Adair pants.

"Yeah, I can't run forever," I agree.

"So how will we get rid of them then," Preston yells breathlessly.

"Adair, pass the knife to me. I'll stop and hold them off while youse find some decent sticks or something and help," I yell, sounding like an asthmatic.

The boys don't protest and Adair slows down, passing the knife to me.

"Okay, on the count of three I'll stop. One…two…" I pause, thinking a bit. The squirrels aren't big, but together they could probably take me down. "Three!"

I whirl around, holding my knife out, not sure what to expect. Before I know what has happened, something fluffy has landed right in my face.

"Agh! Get off me you mutt!" I yell, slamming the flat side of the knife on to its head. It screeches, jumping off me when another goes in for attack. This one goes for my arm, sinking its claws in.

I yell out in pain, doing the first thing I can think of which happens to be bashing it against a tree. Eventually it lets go and falls to the ground. I spin around to see what the others are up to and see another flying at me. I hold the knife ready to wack it away, when a branch comes from nowhere, smashing it to the ground. It seems that Adair has finally found his branch. Preston has too, and is using his to push away the squirrel that keeps jumping up at him.

I leave Adair alone to repeatedly bash at the squirrel and run over to Preston. The squirrel has managed to get past him and has sunk its claws into his back.

"Hold still!" I yell at him.

"What?" Preston begins to turn around, still reaching behind his back at the squirrel.

"I said _stay still_!" my voice sounds shrill, and Preston decides to actually listen to me.

I pull the squirrel from his back, Preston yelling as the laws are ripped from his skin. As I hold the squirrel up by the scruff, I vaguely realise that I have blood dripping down my arm from the earlier squirrels claws. I don't hesitate to stab my knife through the struggling creature. Not that it really is a creature. Normal squirrels don't behave like these. These are fake, mutations created by the capital.

I realise I am breathing quite heavily as Adair makes his way over to where Preston and I are. We stand there in silence for a few minutes. Probably a record for us, before Preston breaks it, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

"Hey, I told you not to jinx it."

* * *

**1 Yay! Another chapter! I know it has taken a while, but that shit month took a bit longer to end. But everything is pretty much sorted out now, so I hope I will have more time and energy to update quicker!**

**2 Before I get on to about the chapter, I'll tell you all that after hating my username literally an hour after I got it I finally decided to change it. So for those of you who may find me, or this story by my username as of Wednesday, the 31****st**** my username will be 'callmemisstayla'**

**3 This was a fun chapter to write, especially the last part :') You can sort of see the group dynamics for those that are in groups. Like Aden and Rita work in silence while Preston, Junie and Adair are constantly joking etc. But the common theme was that they are all getting a bit bored (hence the chapter name) but they will long to be bored by the end of the games!**

**4 So I know not much has happened in the past few chapter, but now we know what everyone is up to we WILL have the first actual death in the next chapter. I'm excited and nervous at the same time! **

**THE FALLEN**

_District three female_

_District six male_

_District seven male_

_District nine male_

_District nine female_

_District eleven male_

_District twelve male_

**I did forget to add that in last chapter, they will be in order of death but there is no particular order for these random fillers.**

**5 That's all! I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Thank you to everyone for all the reviews from last chapter, please drop in another one on your thoughts from this one!**


	20. Accepting Fate

_Jasper Wynn_

_Life is chilled,_ I think, as I lean back into the outer wall of the Cornucopia. I close my eyes to the arena and instead focus on the artificial sunlight beating down on my face. While the audience and the rest of the careers are getting restless with the whole 'no kills since our first hunt' thing, I'm loving it.

"Jasper, wake up you idiot. We're having a group meeting. _Now_." That is until my ever pleasant buddies, (Hale, in this instance) ruin it. With all this nothing, the audience will love my chilled attitude and my alliance don't believe I have a strategic bone in my body. Great, right?

"Calm down Hale, don't get your knickers in a twist,' I say, earning myself a scowl in return as she goes off to find the others.

I go over to the mouth of the cornucopia where Dawn is already sitting on an upturned crate, her head in her hands as she is obviously deep in thought. Torva is also here, pacing back and forth. I'm pretty sure all of us have noticed the change in Torva since entering the games. He spends most of his time either hunting, sharpening his sword and knife or pacing around like he is now, muttering something to himself every now and then.

Torva is the only one so far who hasn't stayed back from a hunting expedition to guard the cornucopia. Ever since that first hunt, we have had a guard to stay behind. Sebastian was the one to suggest it, and everyone agreed. I did too, as soon as I noticed we had been stolen from.

Obviously there are a few tributes with brains in the arena this year. But still not smart enough to realise taking an axe would be noticeable. While it didn't stick out straight away, their cover up wasn't good enough for me not to realise something was missing. I haven't mentioned it, and neither has anyone else. And I wouldn't put it past Hale get another reason to yell at someone, so it looks like I have been the only one to notice.

Hale finally comes back with Sebastian, his hair dripping wet, obviously after having a rinse in the nearby river. The gamemakers hadn't gone out of their way to make us die of thirst this year, putting a river right next to the cornucopia. Bloodthirsty careers probably got much more views then water-thirsty careers.

Once we have taken our normal meeting places, (Dawn on her crate, me leaning casually against the edge of the mouth of the cornucopia, Sebastian leaning against his spear stuck in the ground, Hale alert, her arms crossed and back straight, and Torva pacing back and forth). We stay like this in silence for a bit. I feel like speaking up, but I know that since Torva called the meeting, once he has done enough laps he will give us the news.

"We're going hunting," I was right. Torva finally spins to face us.

"Tonight? Or….." I ask.

"Now. Sebastian guards, everyone else get your stuff and meet back here. Quick," He orders. Games Torva annoys me, always ordering us around. But I don't complain out loud and instead grab my sword and backpack.

We all meet back out the front of the cornucopia.

"Ready to go?" I ask, flashing a smile and we move off into the forest.

* * *

_Jemima Dawson_

_"Jemima get up," a sweet, soft voice whispers in my ear. My eyes flash open and I find myself face to face with the most beautiful pair of grey eyes. The grey-eyed girl._

_"Come with me Jemima," she says. I get up and follow her, mesmerised by her eyes. _

_She takes my hand and we run. We run fast, through the forest arena until we are in a landscape covered in snow. We keep running and soon we are surrounded by ocean, running down a small strip of sand. Next we come to a desert, still never stopping. We keep doing this, running for so long, the landscape turning to a rocky cliff, a foggy wetland, a strangely empty city, vast grass fields, a damp rainforest, a district village just like my own, until we are moving so fast everything blurs into a mass of unintelligible colours._

_Eventually, we stop at nothing. White surrounds us. _

_I look into those swirling grey eyes. _

_"You're safe…you're safe…your safe…you're safe…you're safe…your safe…you're safe…" her soft words echo in my head, "you're safe…your safe…Jemima…Jemima…wake up…"_

"Jemima! Wake up!"

"What!" I'm sitting up in an instant. My vision blurs, before refocusing on Sarienna.

"Woah, you are hard to wake up. Having a dream?" She asks me.

"What?" I simply repeat, confused. The words '_you're safe' _still echoing around my head. The grey-eyed girl has made her reappearance, but what did she mean?

"Wow, you are horrible in the morning. Now get up, we've got to get a move on," Sarienna unties the rope around my legs, stuffs it into our backpack and starts making her way down the tree. I give my head a bit of a shake and climb down behind her, as quickly as possible.

We walk through the forest, in no direction in particular. Sarienna does most of the talking, while I nod at the right times, puzzling over my dream. Sarienna doesn't notice any difference. After all, me being quiet is nothing out of the ordinary.

I'd had the usual dream about her the night before the games, but I had forgotten about it until now, having other things like not getting killed on my mind. Most of the time it was the same dream, but last night's was like none I've ever had before. I know this means something.

I have tried many times before to decode my dreams about her, but none of it adds up. This is something else entirely.

"Oi Jem!"

"Ahh!" I jump, when Sarienna stops walking and turns to face me, her hands on her hips. "I've been asking you if I can eat this berry for the past ten hours," she says, waving a berry in my face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was just thinking and I wasn't paying attention and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down Jem.. I'm not really angry," she reassures me. "So can I eat it?"

"Yeah…"

She pops the berry in her mouth and we keep walking.

"Hey Sarienna?"

"Mmm Hmm?"

"Did you call me 'Jem'?"

"Yeah, I thought it was a cute nickname. Shorter then Jemima too. Don't you like it?"

"Oh yes, it's good…I've just never had a nickname before. Besides my dad calling me Ebony but that hardly counts…"

"Really? Well, I've never had a nickname either! You can be Jem, and I'll be Sari. How does it sound?" Sarienna looks at me with that grin of hers that lights up her whole face.

"Okay, that sounds-"

"Rather sickly."

Both of us freeze.

That voice was neither mine nor Sarienna's…

We both spin around, to be met with the group of people you least want to run into in the middle of the Hunger Games.

The careers must have been following us for a while. They look rather threatening, loaded up with weapons. Sarienna and I don't move. Neither do they.

"And this, idiots, is the part where you run."

Hale doesn't need to tell us twice, before we are sprinting off into the bush.

I'm not a very fast runner, but the knowledge of who is behind me is enough motivation for me to keep going. But when my breaths seem to run out, along with my energy I can feel myself lagging behind Sarienna. She slows down to my pace, not leaving my side as the shouts of the careers come closer.

"Just-"

"No," Sarienna's firm tone cuts me off before I can even suggest she leaves without me.

While I'm running, things flash through my head. My mum and dad. Some kids bullying me at school. Visiting the fortune teller. Setting up my own fortune telling stall. Getting reaped for the games. Marvelling at the fancy capital. My chariot rides. Meeting Sarienna in the training centre. The sea of people watching my interview. My first look at the arena. Walking through the forest with Sarienna. Those entrancing grey eyes, white everywhere and the soft words echoing through my head, "_you're safe…you're safe…you're-"_

I stop.

"Jemima! What are you doing?" Sarienna screams at me, grabbing my arm to pull me along.

"No." Sarienna stops at the tone of my voice.

"You have to go. Now." For the first time ever, my tone is strong. Powerful. I know what I am doing.

"Yes Jemima, _we_ have to go. Now quick! They're coming-"

"Exactly Sarienna. Go."

"No, now stop being stubborn and move!" She shrieks.

"Sarienna, look. I know what I'm doing. Only one of us will make it out of this arena and it will be you."

"No! You don't know that!" I sigh. But I do.

"Sarienna…Thankyou. Thankyou so much, for being my first and best friend. You took me on, even though you knew full well that I wouldn't be much help. You have made the last days of my life the best. Now go."

"But Jemima…" Her voice is weak, her eyes pleading.

"I love you. Goodbye, Sari." Tears spark in her eyes, a single one falling down her cheek. The use of her nickname seems to make her realise something.

"I love you too, Jem."

She backs up slowly, her eyes full with pain, until she turns and runs.

I turn to the direction of the careers.

The direction of my fate.

* * *

_Torva Criath_

We give the two little girls a few minutes head start before our chase commences. The thought of their blood dripping down their skin, my weapons stained the same colour keeps me moving. We don't have to run for long until we see one of them. It is Jaspers district partner. The weak girl. Because of her we have a smaller career alliance. My hate for her rages.

"Ha!" Using my sword, I swing it at her legs, creating a large gash in one. She screams, falling to the ground and clutching at it.

"How pathetic. And to believe you come from a career district." I scoff at her, circling like an animal does its prey.

"Do it. Just do it." The girls voice is weak and pleading. I want to laugh at her, ask her why would she believe that _I_ would deny the capitol a show. But I realise she isn't pleading with me. Her eyes are locked onto someone else's.

"Ahh yes, district partners must stick together right? Jasper, this one's yours," I step out of the way.

Jaspers cocky expression doesn't change as he steps forward. The girl doesn't say anything, but her eyes are wide, silently begging. We are all silent for a bit. I am about to laugh at his weakness. He couldn't even take down one little girl? I could quite happily take down my whole alliance.

But from out of nowhere, Jaspers sword comes swinging and the girl is left with a clean cut across the cheek.

"Come on, we do have to walk back to camp at some point," I taunt. Dawn looks horrified with me.

Good.

The girl is now looking around, panicked. She starts to inch backwards.

"There's no point running, stupid girl," I hiss at her.

Jasper has been hesitating for too long. A burning rage fills my body, and in a blurry haze before I know what I am doing, I have thrown my knife.

The girl screams out as it sticks into her thigh. Jasper turns to look at me, and for the first time his casual façade has fallen from his face. He seems to realise this and his usual cocky smile is back as quick as it was gone.

I don't trust that boy.

"Calm down would 'ya Torva," he smirks at me.

"You were taking a bit long for my liking."

"If you have some anger issues to release, you're more than welcome to take over!"

"Both of you shut up or I'll do it!" Hale interrupts. She is right.

The audience will be getting impatient.

* * *

_Jemima Dawson_

As soon as I noticed the blackberry bush behind me, I had started inching back. Their argument gave me a good chance. I was almost there when Hale realised and set them back on track.

Torva pushes Jasper out of the way.

_Jasper slashes the blade through my cheek, making a slight cut. As Torva taunts Jasper, he locks his eyes to me, full of genuine sorrow._

_"I'm sorry," he mouths to me._

I have somehow found it somewhere in myself to forgive Jasper. If all goes to plan I won't be around much longer, so hating someone isn't a good way to spend the last few minutes of my life.

Torva takes over now, using his sword like a paintbrush. Only one that paints with red paint, and red paint alone. He makes cuts all over my body. I scream, the pain is excruciating.

My hand touches something leafy. I look back. The blackberry bush, I had forgotten it because of Torva's torturing. I reach out, my hand shaking and slowly pick one off.

"What do we have here?" Torva slams his boot down on my arm, wrenching the berry from my fingers and provoking further screams to leave my mouth.

"A blackberry? Don't want to die hungry? Pathetic." He spits on me.

I want to cry harder, but taking that many breaths hurts too much. Not more torture. Please, anything else.

Torva leans down, his mouth right next to my ear.

"Here you go, have your last meal," he pops the berry into my mouth, smiling like he has won.

He is wrong.

My throat starts to swell instantly and my breaths are coming in quick gasps. My senses go numb. I just watch Torva start to chuck his tantrum before I close my eyes.

I've known what my dreams have meant all along. I just didn't want to accept it. I take one last breath, before I'm moving through the landscapes like a rocket. And then white. And those wonderful grey eyes.

_You're safe_

* * *

**Shiiiet.**

**The first death.**

**RIP to Jemima, she was a good tribute, but someone had to die. I do love all my tributes, so its kinda sad to have to start killing them off :(**

**I'm sorry for the delayed chapter, usually they are uploaded every second weekend (or at least I try to) but I just finished and was about to edit and post this one when my computer shat itself so I had to deal with that. But it's here now!**

**Thanks once again to all the reviewers! Please drop me another one for this chapter, and if you are lost on what to say then I have plenty of questions!**

**-Thoughts on the first death?**

**-who do you think and/or want to be next?**

**-thoughts on the chapter in general?**

**-Predictions for the next chapter (remember we have a lot of unanswered questions eg. What happened to Emery with the whole ankle thing, what Kalel has found in the rocks, if Jasper ****_really_**** was the only career to notice they had been stolen from, what Aden, Tanberry and Rita's alliance is like, if there will be more deaths etc.)**

**-And anything else you have noticed/would like to say!**

**THE FALLEN**

_District three female_

_District six male_

_District seven male_

_District nine male_

_District nine female_

_District eleven male_

_District twelve male_

_Jemima Ebony Dawson_

**Cheers, and that should be all!**

**Oh and sorry for the shotty chapter name I want to get it up quickly because I still have some Homework to do. I promise next time ill put in more effort ;)**


	21. Hello children

Hi everyone! Now before you all get excited ill tell you all this not an actual chapter. It's the opposite really, I bring devistating news that my laptop has officially shat itself. Due to hard disk problems it won't even turn on which means it is legit impossible to write. I'm (well my mum is, because let's face it I have no idea what to do) going to ring up and get it fixed but I have no idea how long that will take so I thought I would let you guys know.

I should have some idea of what is happening by Monday night though, so check this same chapter for any news.

If you guys have any concerns or anything, chuck me a pm because its easier for me to reply to then a review. Although sorry in advance for poor editing of them and this chapter because I am writing from either my phone and spellcheck seems to have much more different ideas then I do.

so that is all, I'll try to reply to reviews from the other chapter and get lots of planning done, although it may be a tad hard since all my notes were on my laptop.

So bye then, and once again I'm really sorry!

cheers :)

**UPDATE**

Hey everyone, I know this update is a lot later then I think but there was literally nothing to tell you. So it still has warranty but in order to be fixed it had to be sent off to interstate. It should have arrived yesterday but they only work on weekdays so we heave to wait longer to hear what's happening!

Sorry for the lack of progress, but I guess there's just not much Incan do :/

bye!


End file.
